The demon princess
by Levy Larose
Summary: In the beginning of summer, Kendra could never have expected a proposal, let alone two. What happens when Kendra gets kidnapped by a once dead demon prince who intends to marry her and take his late father's throne. Can Kendra protect the ones she loves and will she ever see them again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come on just a little further," Bracken urged as Kendra tried to keep up with his long strides. "You're going too fast, what is so important that you have to drag me half way across Fablehaven for. Next time at least give me a heads-up so I can wear my hiking boots," kendra said breathlessly. "Come on princess, we're almost there. I promise it will be worth it." He looked back at her smiling that irresistibly charming smile of his and Kendra couldn't help but smile back.

He grabbed her hand and they continued their way up the hill. They had been walking for a better part of an hour now and Kendra had no idea where they were or where they were going for that matter, but she didn't care. She wasn't even scared of all the dangerous creatures inhabiting the preserve, not as long as she was with Bracken.

So far they hadn't seen anyone or anything except for a couple of fairies that had eagerly waved at them, or rather Bracken who had simply waved back without stopping.

In spite of her poor choice in footwear (A pair of flat sandals) Kendra had so far been able to keep up with Bracken as they roamed the preserve and its small winding paths. It was a hot summer day, but the wind and foliage protected them from the sun and heat. The vegetation had slowly started to thin out as they got near the top off the hill. Though she considered herself to be in good shape, Kendra was getting tired and her feet were starting to ache. Where was Bracken getting all this energy from?

"Here we are. Bracken announced as they finally reached the top of the hill. That wasn't so bad now was it? Princess?" Kendra was lying on the ground moaning. "I think you're going to have to carry me down the hill, She whined melodramatically. I'm pretty sure I might never walk again." Bracken laughed. "I'm glad my misery amuses you," Kendra huffed. "I'm sorry, Bracken managed between bursts of laughter. I keep forgetting how fragile humans can be, but don't worry. I promise I'll carry you back home if need be." "I hope for your sake that it doesn't come to that. So what's your excuse for dragging a girl half way across a dangerous magical preserve?" "You'll see," he promised.

Kendra sat up looking around. The hilltop was truly the perfect place for a hike. It looked upon a large valley with a huge lake at its center and a river winding amongst the trees. The grassy hilltop was sparsely vegetated except for a beautiful magnolia tree in the very center of it. The view it self was worth the everlasting journey to the top.

"Once They had had a moment to catch their breaths, Bracken started unpacking his backpack. He brought out a worn out blanket, a bottle of juice, some sandwiches and fruit. "Mmm, jum I'm starving, Kendra announced. I brought something too." She dug into her own backpack and pulled out a container with two cupcakes with pink frosting and sprinkles.

"Oh wow those look so good," Bracken said in awe. "I couldn't let you do all the work now could I. Besides I know you kind of have a sweet tooth. "I do not, have a sweet tooth," He argued. " Oh really, says the guy who always asks for seconds of grandma Sorensons chocolate cake." "It's just because Ruth's cooking is so delicious." "You can't fool me unicorn boy. I know you better than that." Bracken smiled sheepishly. "Oh you do, do you? Well in that case you can probably guess the one thing I like even more than any pastry."Kendra put a finger on her lips considering his question. "Pudding?" She asked innocently feigning ignorance. Bracken chuckled, before leaning in to kiss her. Kendra closed her eyes, leaning closer.

"God, I love you so much," Bracken whispered as they finally broke apart. "Not as much as I love you," She whispered back. "Kendra there's something I want to ask you." "Ask away." "I was going to wait until we had eaten, but I just don't think I can wait that long.

He took her hands in his as he continued. I love you Kendra. I love your laugh and the way you smile and that beautiful brain of yours. I love all the weird jokes you make and even the way you sneeze. I could probably go on and on about how perfect you are but I suppose what I'm trying to say is… He paused,dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He got onto one knee and looked her in the eyes. "Kendra Marie Sorenson, will you marry me?"

Kendra was speechless, breathless. She couldn't get a single word out, so instead she hugged him so hard that he almost lost his balance. Tears started falling down her cheeks as she buried her face in his chest. "So is that a yes?" Bracken asked wrapping his arms around her. She nodded. "Yes." "You're not crying are you?" "Nope," she managed shaking her head.

What was wrong with her? The tears just wouldn't stop. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd been this happy. After everything that had happened in the last couple of years, she wasn't sure there would ever be a time when she didn't have to worry about demons or dragons or the society of the evening star. A time when her life would become fairly normal again, but right now as Bracken held her she felt like maybe everything was going to turn out okay after all.

When she had finally calmed down Bracken placed a kiss on her forehead. "So you want to see the ring?" "Oh yeah, She realized. I totally forgot about that." He gave her the small box and "Kendra looked inside. Inside she found a pearly white ring curved into an elegant pattern. It was adorned with a small green gemstone. As she looked at the ring, Kendra noticed a familiar aura emanating from it. She recognized it immediately. "Your first horn, She gasped. "It's a pretty popular tradition in the fairy realm. It's not really worth much, but…" Kendra cut him off: "It's worth everything to me." She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him gently. He put his arms around her pulling her closer to him and kissed her back.

* * *

It was already getting dark when Bracken and Kendra finally reached the edge of the yard. Kendras feet were killing her but she was too happy to care, besides Bracken had offered to give her a piggy back ride and she had gratefully accepted. She felt a little sad as Bracken gently put her down on her own two feet. She had taken off her sandals and the grass felt cool under her tired feet. The ring was safely tucked away in Kendras backpack. They had agreed to wait until tomorrow to announce their engagement on the count of everyone being asleep and because Bracken had to return to the fairy kingdom to take care of something or another. Kendra couldn't really remember.

After a hug and a kiss goodnight, Kendra stood in his arms for a while longer, neither off them wanting to let go. Finally Bracken released her. "See you tomorrow, princess, Bracken promised as he turned to leave. Sweet dreams." "Stay safe and be careful," She answered back. "I always am." Kendra watched as he disappeared into the woods. She was sad to see him go but, she was sure that nothing could ruin her mood tonight.

Kendra returned inside, still smiling uncontrollably. She silently crept up the stairs to the second floor.

When Kendra had turned 17 she had been given her own room just below the attic witch now served as Seths room. When she reached her room she didn't bother to turn on the lights, before falling on the bed.

A silent creaking noise alerted her and she sat up quickly feeling around her night stand for something to use as a weapon. Suddenly the lights turned on momentarily blinding her. "whow, put the book down, Seth urged calmly. He held his hands up.

Kendra had been more than ready to whack the intruder with the Jane Austen novel in her hand and right now she was sure she wouldn't have regretted hitting Seth with it either. She lowered the book slowly.

"There you go. See I'm not going to hurt you," her little brother assured her. "What are you doing in my room? Kendra whispered angrily. You almost gave me a heart attack." "And you almost threw a book in my face, so I think we're even. So… how did it go?" "The picnic went well." "I meant the proposal, you idiot." "Wait, you knew about that," Kendra exclaimed. "Of course I did. I know everything that goes on around here. Plus unicorn boy really needs to learn how to keep a secret. At this point, I'm pretty sure you're the only one who didn't know. He even asked dad for his blessing. Your fiancé is pretty old fashioned. Mom was obviously there and then warren happened to burst in at the perfect time."

"And you were obviously eavesdropping, because you don't have anything better to do, Kendra guessed. Then you told the satyrs, who in turn told everybody in Fablehaven except for me of course." "How did you guess?" "Let's just call it a hunch." She took out the little box from her backpack and opened it. "wow, pretty," Seth admired. Kendra placed the ring on her finger examining it. It really was beautiful.

A sudden crashing noise alerted both Seth and Kendra. Glass shards flew in every direction as a hooded figure came crashing through the window. Kendra lifted her arms to shield her face from the glass.

Once the glass had settled Kendra dared to look at the figure. He was wearing a hood that covered most of his face. He was tall with an athletic build. Kendra could sense a strange aura around him.

"Who are you?" Seth demanded. The figure removed his hood revealing a dark pair of familiar eyes and a messy head of pitch-black hair. He looked older, but Kendra could still recognize him. Navarog the demon prince of dragons stood right in front of her.

He smiled. A devilish grin, Kendra had hoped never to see again. "Miss me?" He asked. Kendra didn't reply. She couldn't move. Couldn't think. This wasn't possible. Navarog took advantage of her shocked state. He lunged forward grabbing Kendra by the waist and lifting her over his shoulder. Kendra screamed recovering from the shock.

"Let her go," Seth yelled aiming a kick at Navarogs head. He dodged Seths attack effortlessly and landed a blow to his stomach making him fall to the ground. "Leave him alone," Kendra shouted. Don't you touch him." She struggled but to no avail. Navarogs grip on her was too tight. He ignored her struggling and turned to face Seth. "I see you're still as annoying as ever, he observed. The mighty shadow charmer who supposedly defeated Graulas and Nagiluna all on his own. Your powers may have grown but you're still just an ignorant little kid." He landed a hard blow to Seths head knocking him unconscious.

"You're a monster," Kendra accused. Navarog laughed turning his attention to her for the first time. "We've been over this before Kendra. He met her gaze. I'm much worse than a monster, I'm a demon." Suddenly Kendra felt dizzy. Her brain had trouble keeping up with what was happening. Navarog was alive. He was here in Fablehaven and he was looking at her with those dark malevolent eyes. She felt weak and unable to look away. Her head hurt and her vision blurred. The last thing she saw was Seth lying unconscious on the floor before the darkness swallowed her into its depths.

* * *

Bracken was walking along the path leading to the fairy queens shrine, when a large shadow drew his attention to the sky. A huge black dragon soared above the trees. Bracken ducked down instinctively, using the trees as a cover. The dragon was flying low and a huge gust of wind stirred the trees on its way. Bracken took off into a sprint keeping close to the trees.

He had seen this dragon before. Kendra and the others had told him that he was dead. That he had been eaten by Raxtus, but he was sure of it. Navarog the demon prince of dragons was alive. He was in Fablehaven. How was it possible? And what was he dangling from his claws? He was heading towards the ruins of the church where the sorcerer Muriel was imprisoned among another demon she had tried to set free. He landed on the clearing right next to the ruins. In a cloud of black smoke Navarog took his human form. He was carrying something. No someone. Kendras unconscious form lay motionless in his arms.

* * *

Kendras mind felt muddy. What had happened. She opened her eyes carefully. Someone was holding her. Looking up she expected to see Bracken but instead she was faced by a pair of dark eyes. Startled she gasped.

"Well you didn't stay out for long," Navarog smirked. "Put me down," Kendra whispered weakly. "And what if I don't?" "Put me down," Kendra repeated more forcefully struggling against his grip. This time he obeyed gently placing her on her feet. Kendra stumbled back, her head still spinning. "You're not going to pass out again, are you," He questioned raising an eyebrow. "What do you want from me?" Kendra asked wearily.

Navarog stepped forward. He was close enough for Kendra to feel the heat coming off his body. Kendra couldn't move. Almost like she was paralyzed. Maybe she was. Could Navarog be using his dragon fear on her even in his human form? Kendra squeezed her eyes shut and immediately she regained some control over her body. "Now why won't you look at me?" Navarog questioned placing his fingers under her chin and lifting it towards him. She refused to open her eyes.

"Let her go Navarog!" Came a voice from across the clearing. To Kendras relief he let go of her. She opened her eyes. "Bracken, she whispered in surprise. No." She knew exactly what he would do and how it would end. "Bracken don't, she warned. He'll kill you."

Navarog laughed. "You should really listen to her unicorn, He agreed with Kendra. Remember what happened the last time you challenged me?" "I do, Bracken admitted. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm not going to let you hurt Kendra. I'm not afraid of you. Human or dragon form." "Maybe you should be."

Navarog charged at Bracken protruding his sword. Bracken also reached for his second unicorn horn that hung in its sword form on his side. Their blades clashed together. All Kendra could do was watch as they fought. Bracken was a good fighter. Kendra had seen him fight before but Navarog was equally talented. They took turns dodging each other's attacks.

Bracken stumbled backwards almost losing his balance. Navarog took advantage of this and thrust his sword straight into Brackens chest. Kendra screamed in horror. She ran towards them as Bracken fell to the ground with a thump. As she ran past him Navarog grabbed her holding her back. Kendra struggled.

"you monster! Let me go," She sobbed. "He can be such a nuisance sometimes, Navarog remarked ignoring her struggling. I did warn him, its not my fault he never listens. Now where were we?" Kendra kept struggling as he effortlessly picked her up and lifted her over his shoulder. With his other hand he dug into his pocket taking out a strange little cube. He said a couple of words that all sounded like gibberish to her, then with a sudden flash a rift opened splitting the air in front of them. Kendra could sense that same dark aura that had appeared around Navarog when he had crashed through her window. That same sense of nausea took over her. Her eyelids fluttered shut as Navarog stepped forward into the rift and the world disappeared around them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kendra slowly returned to consciousness. The first thing she noticed was a throbbing headache. She was lying on the ground, the stone floor was cold against her bare skin. Her memories returned like a wave flooding her mind. Navarog crashing through the window and grabbing her, Seth lying unconscious on the ground and the fight between Navarog and Bracken.

Kendra shivered not wanting to open her eyes. Hoping that it had all been a dream and that when she opened her eyes she would find herself back at Fablehaven. With Bracken. Bracken who had stood against Navarog to protect her. Gotten hurt because of her. Was he even alive? She couldn't let herself think like that. Bracken was alive. He had to be. He just had to.

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted. Someone was calling her name. The voice seemed to come from far away. Someone crouched in front of her stroking her cheek ever so gently.

"Kendra, it's time to wake up." This time she heard the voice clear as day and knew, even before opening her eyes, exactly who it belonged to. Navarog was crouching over her with a devilish grin on his face. A smile Kendra remembered all too well.

Startled Kendra sat up quickly feeling lightheaded. She tried to back away only to notice that her wrists were bound by a pair of chains attached to the floor. Navarog examined her tilting his head slightly to one side. She stared back at him too shocked to speak. She was still wearing her dress from yesterday which did nothing to protect her from the cold. She started to shiver again.

They were in a small dark room with a wooden door. The only light came from a small panel on the door that enabled soft light to filter into the cell. Kendra heard movement from the other side. Probably a couple of guards on patrol.

Navarog was the first to break the silence: "It really has been a long time, hasn't it, He smirked. Knowing you, you'll have a lot of questions." "You don't know anything about me," Kendra spat recovering from her shock. "Oh? He replied. He chuckled and leaned in closer. I know a lot more than you'd imagine." "Sorry but I already have a stalker, Kendra informed indifferently. But I will be sure to inform you if the position reopens. I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you though. Satyrs are immortal and Verl even made a creepy statue of me. It'll be really hard to top that." Navarog chuckled: "High spirited as always. You know that's the one thing I always liked most about you."

"How are you still alive? Kendra asked. Raxtus ate you. It shouldn't be possible." "Oh but it is, he replied. You see after that pathetic excuse for a dragon devoured me, my body was destroyed. Luckily I managed to separate my spirit from my body moments before allowing me to be brought back. The process of resurrection is slow and it took me a long time to recover my full strength, but long story short, here I am."

"So now you want revenge, Kendra guessed. Is that why you brought me here, because I killed your father." He raised an eyebrow. "Revenge? He wondered. It is tempting but there are more important matters to tend to. You actually did me a favor by disposing of my father," Navarog admitted. "And how is that?" Kendra inquired. "You see I'm the next in line for the throne and thanks to you, my long wait is over."

"So you'll be the next demon king," Kendra realized. But what do you need me for?" "If I am to become king I'm in need of a bride, a queen to rule besides me, he explained. That's where you come in."

Kendras jaw dropped. "You want me to be your wife!? Are you insane? What makes you think I'd ever marry you?" "I can be very persuasive," He answered simply.

"Even though kidnapping me and chaining me up in a dungeon are both very romantic gestures, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer, Kendra stated. You see I already have a fiancé." Navarogs grin widened. "You mean unicorn boy. The hornless wonder. He seems to be quite attached to you. Well seemed," He smirked devilishly. He won't be a problem. Not anymore at least."

"No it can't be, Kendra whispered in horror covering her mouth with her hand. She felt Ill. Was Bracken dead? Had Navarog really killed him? Kendra felt faint. her eyesight started to blur, and she breathed heavily. Tears threatened to form in the corners of her eyes.

No. She wouldn't cry. Not in front of him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She blinked the tears away and bit back a sob. "I don't believe you, Kendra challenged. Bracken is alive. I know he is. And you can keep me here for as long as you want to, but I'll never marry you."

She turned her head away but to her surprise Navarog hooked a finger under her chin turning her head and forcing her to meet his gaze. Kendra gasped in surprise. Kendra found herself looking deep into his eyes unable to look away, almost like she was under a spell. "We'll see about that, he replied. I'll give you some time to consider my offer. I'm sure you'll see things from my point of view sooner or later." He released her and got up. "see you soon, princess."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Seth. Seth Sorenson. Called a voice. Seth couldn't see anything. He was completely surrounded by darkness. It should have been overwhelming but for some reason Seth wasn't scared. He felt comforted somehow. Helloooooo. The voice called again. Don't ignore me I know you can hear me, you little brat." "Oi, Watch it, Seth called out to the darkness. There's no need to call me names. I can hear you just fine. I wish I could see you though, he muttered. Who are you and what do you want?" "Ah, finally, I've been trying to get a signal for ages. That blow to your head was really something else."

What blow to the head? Who or what was trying to contact him? And why did he talk like he was trying to access the internet without any wifi?

"Who are you, Seth demanded the disembodied voice. Why can't I see you?" "Foolish boy, the voice mocked. You can't see me for the simple reason that I don't want you to. You are completely at my mercy and you shall fear me, the mighty chaos." "Whose mercy? Fear who now? Seth asked incredulously. Are you even a real demon? Because it seem to me like you have some serious self-confidence issues. If you don't have anything useful to tell me, I'll leave now if you don't mind."

"Okay okay, Said the voice hurriedly. Don't go." Seth new it had been a gamble, but looks like this time he had been right. If the demon wanted to hurt him he probably would have done it already. Most likely he needed something and had come to bargain with him. Good thing too since Seth had no idea where he was or how to get out of there.

"I'm listening," he said. "You do want to know where your sister is don't you?" The voice asked. What? Kendra was back home at Fablehaven wasn't she. "What are you talking about?" " You mean you don't remember what happened last night?" "Would I be asking if I did," Seth growled impatiently. Don't get cross with me kid, I'm just trying to help, answered the voice. Do the words Demon prince of dragons and home invasion say anything to you?"

Suddenly it all came back to him. Navarog the demon prince was alive. He had somehow gotten past the barrier protecting the house and the yard from any unwanted visitors. Seth had been in Kendras room when… oh god Kendra. "Where is she?" "Look who's suddenly interested in what I have to say," Chaos chirped from somewhere in the darkness.

"This is not a game. My sister could be in real danger. If you know anything, you have to tell me." "I don't have to anything, but since I like you, I might just be willing to part with my secrets. But first you have to wake up. I'm sure your friends are already starting to get worried about you. Meet me at the old church ruins by the big oak tree at nightfall." "But I… Seth started but Chaos interrupted him: I have to go now, If you want to know more you know where to find me." With those words his presence disappeared completely.

* * *

"Seth, Seth, hey kid wake up." This time Seth recognized the owner of the voice. He opened his eyes slowly to meet Dales worried gaze. "Seth thank god we were starting to get worried, Dale said. You were talking to your self in some strange language."

Seth looked around the room as his eyes started to adjust to the light. He was in the living room. Lying on one of the sofas. A throbbing headache pulsed behind his temple. In addition to Dale, grandma and grandpa Sorenson were both looking at him with concern. "How are you feeling sweetie?" Grandma Sorenson asked worriedly.

Seth winced in pain when he touched the bump on his forehead. "I'm fine if you don't count the fact that I feel like I got hit by a bus." "Seth do you remember what happened? Grandpa inquired. Where is Kendra?" Seth quickly explained what had happened, while the others listened with grim expressions plastered on their faces.

"I see said grandpa after Seth had finished his story. Are you absolutely certain it was him?" Seth nodded. Grandpa rubbed his temples. "This is not good. This is definitely not good," He muttered to himself. Worry reflected from his weary face. "What do we do Stan?" Grandma Sorenson asked. After a while he finally answered: "First of all, we need to make sure Navarogs appearance didn't disturb the barrier or well have a whole new kind of problem on our hands. Seth I want you to contact Bracken and tell him what happened. He might have an idea as to where we should start looking. If only we knew where they were."

"I know someone who might," Seth spoke up. They all turned to look at him. Seth quickly explained his encounter with the demon that had contacted him. "Absolutely not, grandpa stated when Seth had finished. You are not going to go meet a demon, no matter what he claims to know. It could just as well be an excuse to lure you into a trap or an unwanted bargain. We have had enough trouble from demons for one life time." "But… Seth protested but got no further as grandpa interrupted him: "We will find another way to handle this. Nothing good has ever come from you bargaining with demons."

Grandpas words hit Seth hard and his words of protest died on his lips. Grandpa exited the room with Dale right behind him. Seth got up and took a couple of wobbly steps, before he strode out the room and up the stairs.

Seth reached for the coin that hung around his neck. He twisted it in his fingers trying to find the right words to say to his friend. How was he supposed to tell him that his fiancé had been kidnapped by an evil demon who they had believed to be dead until today.

Still with no idea of what to say he reached out with his mind. "Bracken can you hear me?" Seth got no answer. "Bracken?" Seth tried again. Nothing. Could it be that he was asleep? No. He always answered, no matter what time Seth tried to contact him. He tried a third time. Still no answer. Could something have happened? Could he have crossed paths with Navarog too? Seth hadn't even thought of that.

Bracken also had a cell phone, even though he didn't like using it. He said that humans always seemed to make life more complicated than it needed to be. To which Seth always replied by reminding him that most humans don't know anything about magic or have the ability to communicate telepathically. "But those who can should take full advantage of it," Bracken would say. "You're just afraid you wouldn't know how to use it," Seth would point out and they'd keep arguing.

In the end Seth had gotten him to agree to buying a cellphone by arguing that it would give him the perfect opportunity to spend time with Kendra. Bracken had blushed and answered that if he were to ask for her help it would be because he wanted to know how to use those damn devices, they were all so obsessed with.

It hadn't been hard to persuade Kendra to help him and at the end of the day they had been sitting together on the couch in the living room, Kendra spouting on about Youtube and other social media apps, but Seth doubted Bracken had heard a word of what she'd said. He had been too busy, staring at her with that stupid grin on his face, like he still couldn't believe she was real.

Right now Seth didn't hesitate to reach for his own phone and call Brackens cell. No one answered. He called him again with the same results. Damnit, Seth had a horrible feeling that something had happened. All he could do was hope for the best as he raced back downstairs.

* * *

The next day went by in a blur. Seth had slept until noon, though He had been woken up every now and again on the count of his head injury. When he finally went downstairs he had seen his parents in the living room with grandma and grandpa Sorenson. His grandma had been trying to console his crying mother. His father on the other hand had been looking blankly at grandpa Sorenson clearly at a loss for words.

His parents had been staying with grandpa and grandma Larsen the night before and had had no idea what had happened during their absence. "Seth, his mother had gotten up to hug him. Thank god you're okay." He had wrapped his arms around her. "Don't cry mom, we'll find her. I Promise," Seth had assured her.

And Seth meant to keep that promise as he trudged through the undergrowth towards the church ruins. Seth had patiently waited for it to get dark even though it had been torture. Slipping away undetected had been easy. Hugo had tried to stop him, but Seth had told him that he had to go in order to save Kendra and the golem had relented.

Seth had wondered whether he should take Hugo with him, but had decided against it, fearing that the golem would draw too much attention to himself.

Seth entered the clearing with determined strides and headed for the oak tree as he had been instructed. His confidence wavered a little as he got closer. Sure the demon had sounded harmless when he had contacted Seth but that could just as easily have been a trick, to lure him into trusting him or underestimating his opponent. He knew to keep his guard up. Thanks to Graulas, Seths first demon friend in Fablehaven who had ultimately betrayed him.

But if the demon truly had some useful information about Kendra or Bracken, wasn't it worth the risk? They hadn't been able to contact Bracken all day and Seth was really getting worried about his friend. First Kendra then Bracken had disappeared.

Grant it he was pretty desperate for any kind of information and therefore not in a good state of mind to be bargaining with demons, but there was no harm in hearing him out was there? He reached the tree and looked around. There was no one there. It had been dark for a good while now. Why couldn't the demon have been more precise? Like 11pm or 11.30. Nightfall was a vague concept at best. Who knew when the demon would think to show up.

Seth slumped against the tree. He must have dozed off because he was suddenly alerted by a familiar voice: "aww how precious. Decided to take a little nap, did we?"

Startled Seth looked up at a small cat like creature, with horns instead of pointy ears and a pair of wings on its back. It had short stubby legs with impressive claws. Its hairy tail flicked from side to side as it stared at Seth with unnatural amber eyes.

"What on earth are you supposed to be?" "I'm a demon you ignorant brat," he huffed. "But you're so tiny. I was expecting something a bit more…impressive. "I should brake all your fingers for such insolence, Chaos boomed." "So why haven't you," Seth countered. "Well it's not that simple." "You're not even a real demon are you." "I am a real demon I'm just… well dead." "So you're a ghost. Coooool." "No. Not cool and don't patronize me kid. I am a demon and if I had my powers I would kill you on the spot."

"But you don't, so if I'm not completely wrong that would mean that I have the advantage." "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. I have valuable information and if I'm correct that means you need me. Which gives me the advantage. The question now is how desperate are you for information."

Desperate. Really desperate. No one had any leads as to where Kendra or Bracken were. Seth was desperate for the smallest clue. Any bit of information the demon could offer.

"What do you want?" He asked. "A body, came his answer immediately. Do you know how frustrating it is being a ghost. I can't even turn a book page and I really do love to read. I like the stuff the pretty one reads." "Pretty one?" "the one that was taken by the Demon prince." "Kendra. Did you see her last night?"

Chaos chuckled. "do you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to just tell you. Do we have a deal?" "I'm not going to become a grave robber just to get some information." "oh, no no no. It'd have to be a fresh corps. Nothing that's been underground. Or dead for more than a day."

"Wait a minute. How do you know what kind of books Kendra reads." "I might have flown around her room and red over her shoulder. She never knows that I'm there." "You mean you've been inside the house? Doesn't the barrier keep you out?" "Of course not, I can go where ever I want. I'm just a spirit floating around nothing more. I can't hurt you or anyone else. I can't even touch you so there is no reason for the barrier to deny me entry. Besides no one can see me except for you so they don't even know I'm there."

"Then why on earth are we meeting out here. You could just as easily have come to me." "I just told you. No one else can see me, except you because you're a shadow charmer. How insane do you think you'd look if you started talking to yourself in demon tongue?"

"Okay that makes sense, Seth agreed. Wait am I speaking a different language right now?" "You didn't even know you switched languages? What kind of shadow charmer are you?" "Hey. Its not like its my fault. There wasn't really anybody to teach me this stuff." "Well do you at least know how to transfer my spirit into a new body?" "I don't know, Seth admitted. I've never resurrected a demon before." "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought, but since I'm out of options I guess you'll have to do. So do we have a deal?"

"Okay I'll get you your body, Seth promised. After I've rescued my sister and brought her home safely. "I'll take what I can get but I do have one condition. I get to come with you," Chaos countered. "Why would you want to come with me?" "Lets just call it, protecting my investment. If you die there will be no one left to get me my body."

Seth had no idea how the demon intended to protect him, considering how he couldn't even touch him or anyone else for that matter, but he nodded in understanding non the less. "Besides, Chaos continued. I've always wanted to see Zzyzx." "Zzyzx?! Seth exclaimed. You mean Kendra's inside the demon prison?" "Do I look like I'd lie?" "Yes." "Well do we have a deal or not?" Seth nodded. What other option did he have?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bracken was barely conscious. He had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there. The room he was in was small and dark, with the only light source being a torch that burned on the wall.

His arms had been shackled by a pair of chains attached to the ceiling, keeping Bracken upright as a new wave of pain washed over him. His back, chest and arms were covered in painful cuts, not quite deep enough to be life threatening but deep enough to make Bracken wish to scream. He stayed silent though, not wanting his captor to have the satisfaction of earning a reaction from him.

Last night's events were vague in his mind at best. Or was it even last nights events. It was hard to tell in his current state. He remembered Navarogs smug grin as he drove his blade into his chest. He remembered falling and Kendras scream. The worst sound in the world. He must have blacked out after that, because the next thing he could remember was pain.

He shouldn't even be alive. What about the sword that he'd been stabbed with? Had someone healed him just so he could be tortured some more?

Bracken let his head drop as the whip slashed his skin once more. "You know, Said the boy who still held the whip in his hands. It's no fun when you don't scream." Bracken looked at the boy. He couldn't have been much older than him. He had short dark hair and dark eyes. A long scar traveled across his features from the corner of his forehead all the way to his cheekbone. Something about him seemed familiar but Bracken couldn't remember where he'd seen him before.

"We're not done, you and me," He said to the Boy who had beaten him, who in turn rewarded him with a punch to the face. Bracken spat blood. He winced in pain as the boy caught his chin lifting his head up with unnecessary force.

"Give it a rest, will you, The boy smirked. It's important to know when you've been beaten. I do admire your fighting spirit though." The door to the room opened and someone entered. A guard Bracken guessed. "Your highness, The man said with a low voice. Your brother requests your presence." He sighed. "Such a shame and here I was having so much fun too. Sorry but it looks like I can't play with you anymore, but don't worry I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

He let go of Bracken and his head fell again. The boy exited the room the door slamming shut behind them leaving Bracken all alone in the darkness.

* * *

The creaking of her cell door woke Kendra from her frail sleep. Before she could even sit up, she was yanked to her feet by who Kendra could only assume was a guard based on his dark uniform and grim expression. "Move," He said with a gruff voice nudging her forward a bit too roughly."Leave me alone you oaf," she snapped back rewarded by the guards cruel laugh.

She was escorted down a long corridor of cells, down a winding staircase and through new corridors until finally the guard stopped in front of a new cell, that was an exact copy of the endless row of cells they had just passed.

Navarog was waiting for them, leaning on the wall. " Aah there she is. My beautiful bride to be." "I'd really prefer it if you let me rot in peace," Kendra responded coldly. "Oh trust me my dear. This is something you wont want to miss. Consider it a wedding gift of sorts."

He nodded for the guard and he unlocked the cell door. "After you." Kendra stepped into the cell figuring she had no other choice. A horrific scream escaped her lips as her gaze fell on the bloody figure on the floor. She recognized him instantly and she was kneeling at Brackens side before his name had fully escaped her lips.

"Hi princess, He whispered weakly. You're definitely the prettiest thing I've seen all day." He gave her an exhausted smile. Tears had started to flow down Kendras cheeks.

"Oh Bracken, this is all my fault." "Hey don't say that. " "He reached with his hand to wipe her tears away. Kendra took his hand holding it against her cheek. " What does he want from you?" He asked. " He said he wants me to marry him." Understanding spread to his features." No Kendra, you can't." " I don't have a choice," She whispered back.

Suddenly she was pulled back and onto her feet. Screaming she fought against the arms holding her, but Navarogs grip on her was too strong. "Let her go Navarog," Bracken ordered. You can do what ever you want to me just leave her out of this." " How very noble of you unicorn, but even though I enjoy seeing you in such a miserable state, I'm afraid I can't do that."

Kendra stopped struggling excepting her inevitable fate. "If I were to marry you," She whispered weakly. "Kendra don't," Bracken warned. "If I were to marry you would you promise me one thing? She lifted her chin meeting Navarogs expectant gaze. Would you promise never to hurt anyone I love ever again?" "I give you my word. And as long as you hold up your end of the bargain I can not brake this contract. All Kendra could do was nod and let her gaze drop to the floor.

Her world was crashing around her. She felt beaten and utterly hopeless. Amidst her whirling emotions she didn't recognized Navarogs next words. Kendra snapped back to the present as the guard grabbed Bracken and started hauling him out of the room. Bracken winced in pain, but wasn't strong enough to fight against the guard. "No, wait! Kendra lunged forward but was once again held back by Navarogs iron grip. She struggled but knew it was pointless, and so she fell to her knees and wept.

**Thank you for reading my story. I'm so glad you've liked it so far and I'm hoping to post new chapters as often as I can. Also I love feedback so don't be afraid to leave a comment. ****:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It took a long while for Kendra to stop crying and all the while Navarog waited patiently, leaning on the wall watching her. " I'm never going to see him again and I didn't even get to say goodbye," She finally managed between sobs. She new she must have looked horrible, with her face and eyes all red from the crying but she didn't care. "Where did the guard take him?" "Don't worry your pretty little head over it. I can't hurt him remember. Or tell anyone else to do it either, so there's no point in keeping him here." After a long while of silence Navarog finally spoke again: "Well, are you coming?" "What?" "I suppose you could stay here, if you'd prefer." She didn't. Kendra got up and followed Navarog out of the room.

They started walking through the dark corridors and up the winding staircase. Instead of going back the way Kendra had first come they continued up. "This castle will be your home now. You are allowed to go anywhere you like as long as you stay within the castles boundaries. Do something stupid like try to escape and that privilege will be revoked." Kendra was hardly listening. A new tear fell down her cheek. "You are expected to attend meals with the royal family and other social gatherings. You will also need to be thought proper etiquette and manners."

They had emerged from the dank, dreary dungeon into the main hall of the castle. A grand staircase took up most of the room. "You still haven't asked me, where we are," Navarog noted as he started to climb the stairs to the second floor. But then again you're a clever girl I'm sure you've figured it out by now." The question hadn't even crossed her mind. Where would Navarog bring her? Where would the demon king rule his subjects from? Suddenly the horrible realization hit her. "Zzyzx," She whispered in terror. "Ding ding ding. I knew you could do it." Kendra couldn't believe it. They were in Zzyzx. A prison meant to hold the most dangerous demons the world had ever known. The old fairy realm and Brackens childhood home. But the demons weren't supposed to be able to leave the prison. So how had Navarog travelled to Fablehaven?

She voiced her question to which Navarog answered: " I was never imprisoned in Zzyzx, nor was I imprisoned here. I Came here off my own free will, so I may come and go as I please. A nice little perk, surely envied by many. And it does come in handy some times." He looked back at her and Kendra met his gaze.

They reached the second floor but Navarog didn't stop. They climbed another set of stairs and as her feet started to ache Kendra was reminded of a hill top. The beautiful summer day that had been one of her happiest until… thinking of it made her eyes water and she quickly blinked the tears away. The ring Bracken had given her was still on her finger. She was twisting it from side to side hoping to find some comfort in the action. Kendra was exhausted and when they finally stopped she felt like they'd been walking for hours. They had stopped in front of a door painted white with gold embossing on the edges. Navarog held open the door for her and Kendra stepped inside the room. "These will be your living quarters from now on, Navarog explained. Someone will soon be up to help you get ready for dinner. Don't be late." Before Kendra could respond Navarog had already closed the door behind him and Kendra could hear his footsteps fade away.

For a while Kendra had no idea what to do. She was trying her best to make sense of the situation. She walked to the door trying the handle. She had half expected it to be locked but to her surprise the door swung open. She shouldn't have been surprised. Hadn't Navarog said she could go anywhere she wanted within the castle walls. Closing the door, she turned to examine the room. On one wall there was a four poster bed and a nightstand, with a simple reading lamp. Across from the bed stood an impressive fireplace with intricate carvings of all kinds of magical creatures. Centaurs, satyrs, naiads, fairies, but her favorite was a majestic looking unicorn that stood on its hind legs. Next to the fireplace was a door that lead to the bathroom with a lavish bathtub, toilet, sink and mirror.

One of the walls was covered by a huge window and a pair of glass doors that led to a petite balcony. The balcony offered a beautiful view of the castle garden. It was nothing like what Kendra would have expected. A lush garden with all kinds of flowers and plants bordered by an inviting forest. The sun shone brightly in the blue sky. She had expected it to be a waist land with buildings turned into ruble and blood flowing on the streets. Well it still might be. All Kendra had seen was the castle garden. She had no way of telling what the rest of Zzyzx would be like.

She returned inside and her attention was caught by a bookshelf. She skimmed through the contents of the bookshelf, but one tittle in particular caught her attention. Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, one of Brackens favorite books. She remembered him telling her that he had a copy signed by Mary Shelley herself, which Kendra hadn't believed. He hadn't been able to prove it of course, since it had been left in the new demon prison.

Kendra grabbed the book pulling it out carefully. It was an old copy, but clearly well preserved. She sat on a comfy armchair in front of the fireplace. When she opened the book, she found an old inscription written in a squiggly handwriting: To my dear friend Mr. Bracken Williams. I really loved all your stories about unicorns and Fairy realms. I hope to hear from you again someday. Faithfully yours, your friend Mary Shelley. Bracken Williams. A horrible alias at best considering how he had used his real first name and probably one of the most common surnames during the 19th century, but Kendra could still feel the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Silly unicorn. She hugged the book to her chest biting back a sob. She had cried enough for one day.

Just as she was placing the book back on the shelf, a knock came at the door. "Hello?" Said a female voice as a girl popped her head inside. "Who are you?" Kendra asked cautiously. "I've been assigned as your maid miss, The girl explained. I'm called May." She curtsied elegantly. The girl had a slender figure, like a dancer and blonde curly hair that fell on her shoulders. "My name's..." "I know who you are miss." May looked at her sympathetically. "Would it be okay if I drew you a nice bath and help you get cleaned up." Kendra nodded. After only a couple of minutes May had Drawn the bath and helped Kendra undress.

The warm water felt heavenly on her skin. She felt glad to wash away all of the days dirt and tears that had gathered on her face and in her hair. After she was done May came to cover her with a soft bathrobe.

She sat her down on a small stool in front of a vanity table, brought a towel from the bathroom and patted Kendras hair dry. She worked silently and it took a while for Kendra to gathered the courage to break the silence: "Are you a demon?" "Oh heavens no, May assured her. I'm actually a unicorn."

"But why can't I see your aura?" Kendra asked. There is hardly any magic left here. In Zzyzx I mean. When the demons arrived all their dark magic clashed with the light magic that was left behind by the fairy realms former inhabitants, and they sort of canceled each other out. The demons lost all their magic and were forced to take their human forms. Only the most powerful ones still have any magic left. If you ask me this is an even better prison for them than the original.

Unfortunately this means that most of my magic is gone as well. As my magic fades my aura weakens so you might have to try a little harder to see it. Kendra concentrated and surely enough she could see the faintest shimmer around Mays beautiful features.

"But how did you end up here?" "A couple of hundred years ago I used to work for the royal family. I was sent on a mission to destroy a demon called Bachara, who was wreaking havoc at one of the preserves that was connected to the fairy realm by a shrine. The mission went wrong and I was captured. She killed most of my team before they were able to banish her into Zzyzx. When the demons came here she was forced to take her human form and I was freed."

"Oh, that's awful," Kendra whispered in horror. I'm so sorry May." "It's not your fault miss. Don't feel sorry for me. I got my revenge in the end." Are there other humans here? People like you?" "Unfortunately," May sighed. Prisoners just like the demons who live here. But to us the old fairy realm is definitely an upgrade."

May brushed Kendras hair in silence. She then started skillfully braiding it and when she was finished Kendra was left with a beautiful braided crown, that looked absolutely stunning. "There you go, miss. That already looks a lot better." "It's beautiful, Kendra sighed. Thank you." "That's nothing. Wait until you see the dress I've picked out for you."

May went to the wardrobe and pulled out a light blue gown, that in Kendras eyes looked way too fancy to ware to dinner. May ushered Kendra behind a dressing screen and helped her into the dress. To Kendras surprise, the dress fit her like a dream. It was surprisingly comfortable as well even with the corseted back that May secured tightly. When she was done Kendra admired herself in front of the mirror.

"I can see why he likes you," May suddenly spoke up. "Who?" "Bracken. I recognized his unicorn horn," May said pointing at the ring on Kendras finger. "You know Bracken?" Kendra inquired. "We used to be friends when we were little. I used to visit him here in the castle. We played hide and seek and pretended to be pirates. He was always a little weird, but I suppose that's a part of his charm. This actually used to be his bedroom," May said confirming Kendras suspicions.

Normally Kendra would have been thrilled to hear all the little details about Brackens childhood, that he'd kept so well hidden, but the reality of her situation sunk in and her excitement was gone as quickly as it had begun. May must have seen the misery reflected on her face because she quickly apologized: "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." "It's alright," Kendra assured her. "For what it's worth miss, I think what you're doing is selfless and brave and I'm sure he knows just how much you love him." Kendra nodded weakly.

A pair of elegant blue shoes and a little bit off makeup later May turned to admire her work. "Perfect. I think you're ready miss. With those words another knock came at the door. May opened it and a guard entered. "I'm here to escort miss Kendra to dinner," The man said. He looked a little pale, nervous even. Kendra glanced at May and she gave her a reassuring smile. Kendra walked with shaky steps into the hallway and the guard put a hand on her back nudging her forward. "Don't you bully her and hands off the dress," May called from the doorway. She looked at the guard angrily and he stared back at her if only for a second, before turning away. "We're already running behind schedule," He muttered. Kendra started walking as the guard muttered something inaudible about women and how it took them forever to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seth opened the bookstore door and the little bell rang as a sign of his arrival. Chaos flew inside behind him and Seth held the door open, even if it wasn't necessary to do so for a ghost. After all he could just as easily have flown through it.

The shop's owner, a witch called Midra Smee was a well-known dealer of magical artifacts. A couple of months ago The Knights of the dawn had investigated her business, suspecting that not all her transactions were quite legal. In the end they hadn't found anything too damning and she'd been able to continue running her business, legal or not. Her boutique looked like any quaint little bookshop for those with an untrained eye. When Seth focused hard enough he could make out the signs in the windows advertising love potions and psychic readings. The stacks of books in the windows would be replaced by artifacts from every corner of the world.

Seth had never been allowed to visit the shop and now he was desperate to go explore it further. Who knew what kind of cool stuff he'd be able to find. They were even having a sale according to one of the signs in the window. Seth could hardly restrain himself, but he knew they had come for one thing and one thing only.

"Hello, a soft female voice crooned. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" An old woman with long silver hair came out from behind a bookshelf. She was short and had drooping skin with the most wrinkles Seth had ever seen. "Hello, Seth answered trying not to stare at a huge mole that had sprouted on the woman's forehead. I'm looking for something specific. Something to open a portal between realms. "Ahhh, the moment you entered my shop I could tell you were up to no good, shadow charmer." Well that wasn't really fair especially since for once Seth was actually trying to do something good. "I'm kind of in a hurry," Seth answered. "Young people these days. Always in a hurry," The woman muttered as she disappeared amidst the endless rows of books.

Chaos had told Seth about the faithful nights events. How Navarog had appeared with Kendra. Then Bracken had turned up and they'd fought. Bracken had apparently lost witch Seth had had a hard time believing. He told Seth how Navarog had opened a portal and they'd all disappeared through it. According to chaos Bracken had been badly wounded with a sword stabbed through his chest. Seth feared the worst, but a little spark of hope assured him that Bracken was fine. He was sure the Unicorn prince had survived much worse than that during his long life time. At least he hoped so. If not for his sake then Kendra's.

Right now the little demon was flitting around the room examining the contents of the bookcases. "U-uu bye this one," Chaos told Seth as he pointed a long claw at an old volume as thick as his head. He sounded like a kid in a candy shop. Seth went over to examine the book. It looked old and dusty like most of the stuff in the little bookshop. Seth looked at the tittle. "The how to guide to Demonic rites and resurrections," Seth read aloud. Well it did sound like something Seth could be interested in reading.

"You find something interesting," The voice made Seth jump and he turned around to face the little woman. She was holding a decorative wooden box with a neon post it on top saying: hands of Margaret. Seth had no clue as to who Margaret was, but he dismissed the question deeming it irrelevant. "How much for the book?" Seth asked still holding it in his hands. "We'll just have to see what you have to offer, little shadow charmer."

She went behind the counter and placed the box on the table. "The book plus the box makes five hundred dollars." "Five hundred?!" Seth exclaimed. Where on earth did the woman expect him to get five hundred bucks. "Unless, she began. You have something valuable to trade for them."

Seth had prepared for this and he dug through his satchel. He brought out a small figurine of a tower. "What's this? The woman asked looking at Seth with curious eyes. It's a powerful magical object that turns into a real life sized tower when you say a few magic words," he explained. Seth wasn't happy to part with the item. It had been given to him by Thronus a giant who lived at Wyrmroost, a sanctuary for dragons. It was definitely one of Seth's favorite souvenirs, but he was willing to part with it, if it meant he'd be one step closer to rescuing his sister.

"Interesting, The woman said thinking over Seth's offer. I'll give you the box but not the book," she finally decided. "How much for the book then?" "Twenty." "Greedy old hag haggling for twenty dollars for god's sake," Chaos squawked. Seth wanted to tell Chaos to stop complaining. After all it's not like it was his money they were spending, but instead he reached for his wallet pulling out two ten dollar bills. "Fine, he relented. It's a deal."

He slid over the tower and a small piece of paper that he had written the spell down on. The old woman gave Seth the box and removed the post it. Want me to write the words down for you?" "Yes please." She took a pen from her pocket and crossed over the warning on the post it before writing down the spell and handing Seth the note. "Don't loose this," She emphasized before letting go of the post it. "I won't," he promised.

Seth opened the box and looked inside at the small white cube. It had strange small mechanisms embedded inside. "It has enough magic for two trips, but only two. So don't go crazy." Seth was a little disappointed. He had hoped to be able to use it latter on as well. He thanked the woman and bid her a pleasant evening. After all it's like Bracken always says. Good manners are the mark of a true gentleman. He exited the bookstore, once again ringing the little bell as he left.

**Hi again. Sorry about the code. I was out of town all day and couldn't fix it. I've had trouble with it before, so if you have guys have any helpful tips on how to remove it or avoid it all together, i'd be happy to hear them. I hope you like the chapter and I hope to update my story again soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

The dining room was amazing. The tall room had light colored walls with beautiful paintings of people Kendra couldn't recognize. One wall had tall windows that looked out into the garden. The antique looking furniture and the beautiful chandelier made it look like straight out of a fairy tale.

Two pairs of eyes turned towards her. The other belonged to a woman who was sitting at the end of the table. She had long shiny dark hair that had been braided skillfully. Her eyes were the greenest Kendra had ever seen and she wore a beautiful dress to match with them. She looked like she could be closer to forty, but her youthful skin showed no sign of aging. The other belonged to Navarog, who quickly glanced at her from top to bottom, turning away as Kendra noticed him. He was already seated, but he got up as Kendra entered the room. He pulled out a chair for her and helped her sit down. What was he acting like such a gentleman for?

"So this is the girl I've heard so much about, The woman said. She doesn't look like much, but she does indeed shine brighter than any unicorn." "Kendra, may I introduce you to my mother, Navarog explained. Kendra couldn't help but stare. Navarogs mother. The demon queen. Kendra would not have expected her to be so ordinary. Compared to the beautiful fairy queen, she looked just like any other forty year old woman.

"There's no need to be so formal, she laughed lightly. I'm called Miranda, but I'd prefer it if you called me mother. You will be a part of our family after all." "I apologize your highness, but I don't know you. I never asked to be a part of this family and I will never call you mother," Kendra spat. "Navarog told me you might be a little… high spirited. But that's quite alright. It will definitely make things more interesting."

Suddenly a blinding headache pierced Kendra's skull, making her gasp for air. Her lips didn't move, but instead the demon queens next words echoed inside her head. "Listen girl, she snarled. I do not like to be challenged. Especially by the likes of you. Either you do as I say or suffer the consequences. Do I make myself absolutely clear." Kendra couldn't speak so instead she nodded. "Good." Then just like that the pain was gone. Miranda continued the conversation like nothing had ever happened, but Kendra was too shocked to hear any off it.

During the rest of the dinner Kendra hadn't dared to lift her gaze from the table. Miranda had cheerfully discussed a ball that would be held to celebrate their engagement. Before it though Kendra would need to be thought at least ten different dances and a few lessons in etiquette and conversation would never be a bad idea. Navarog hadn't been that interested in the conversation either giving his mother short answers or simply just nodding.

The food had been brought and it had looked delicious. Even though she had been hungry Kendra could hardly eat a single bite and spent most of her time picking at the small bits of food on her plate. Navarog had been studying her intensely for the entirety of the meal, but she hadn't even looked in his direction. She had pretended to be occupied by the smoked salmon on her plate. She excused herself at the earliest opportunity and to her surprise neither Navarog or his mother tried to stop her as she left. The guard that had escorted her before was no where to bee seen and Kendra was glad to have been left alone.

Kendra wondered through the castles halls not quite sure if she was going the right way or not. She didn't know where she was going exactly, but at the moment she didn't care. Normally she would have been exited to get to explore the castle, but right now she couldn't get her exchange with the demon queen out of her head. She had seemed harmless, but Kendra should have known by now not to trust appearances.

She was walking up the stairs Kendra saw a boy coming towards her. He had dark hair and even darker eyes. A long scar decorated his otherwise handsome features. His lips curled up into a grin as he walked by not saying a word. He met Kendras gaze and something about it made Kendra shiver. It was like she knew him from somewhere.

When she finally managed to turn away she was turned back around and slammed against the wall with tremendous force. She hit the wall hard and a hand came over her mouth stifling her scream. "Hello fairy girl, the boy smirked. Or should I call you sister. Kendra fought back against her attacker but it was pointless as the boy grabbed her wrist with his free hand and came even closer, pinning Kendra to the wall with his body.

"You're a feisty one aren't you. Just like your fiancé." Bracken? "You don't remember me do you, but I remember you. Think back a couple of years. Remember the battle at shoreless isle. I was there, with my father of course. What was the boy talking about?

"What on earth does my brother see in you, He continued. I mean you're pretty and all, but not that pretty. Luckily for you, killing a dragons soulmate is an offence punishable by death and I'm sure my dear little brother would be more than happy to oblige. He leaned close to Kendras ear and whispered: Oh, but don't worry I'm sure I can still find a way to have some fun with you. Suddenly it hit her. Gorgrog, the late demon king had had more than one son.

"Let her go Orogoro," Navarog ordered. For once Kendra was actually glad to see him as Orogoro released her and backed away, holding up his hands. "I was just getting better acquainted, with your fiancé. There's no need to be jealous." Navarog gave him an icy glare the likes Kendra had never seen him give anyone."fine I know when I'm not wanted, Orogoro assented. See you around fairy girl." He gave her a quick smug glance before continuing on his way.

"Are you okay?" Navarog looked at her coolly. Kendra shook her head. She couldn't breathe. She bit her lower lip as tears threatened to slip out from the corners of her eyes. She wished she could be somewhere else. With someone else.

She was supposed to be back at Fablehaven, planning her wedding with her mother and grandmothers. Looking at dresses and picking out a venue. She would talk Brackens ear off about all the different styles of dresses until he'd kiss her, just to shut her up. He'd say that she would look beautiful no matter what she wore and that he would gladly marry her even if she decided to attend the wedding in shorts and a t-shirt. Kendra would say that Brackens dream wedding probably looked just like that and he would agree, and they'd both start laughing. She would kiss him and they would snuggle up on the couch to watch television together. She would lay her head on his chest and fall asleep listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Instead she was in Zzyzx and engaged to another man. A demon, who had taken all that away from her. Before she could stop it a tear had slipped from the corner of her eye, but to her surprise a hand cupped her cheek and wiped it away. She looked up at Navarog too stunned to speak. "Please don't cry anymore," he whispered gently. He was looking at her with… concern? Kendra didn't know what she had been expecting him to say but that was definitely not it.

"Come, I'll escort you back to your room." Navarog offered her his arm. Kendra was still a little baffled, but she took it, letting him lead her up the stairs. "Excuse my brother, he is a little ill tempered," Navarog explained. "Ill tempered? He wants me dead." "True, but you won't have to worry about him. I'll deal with it." Kendra wasn't really convinced, but there was nothing she could do, but trust him. Instead she asked: "Why hasn't Orogoro been crowned king? Wouldn't he have been the obvious choice since you were gone?" "No one's really eager to make him the next king and I don't blame them. I mean which would you choose? The Jackass who caused them their only chance at freedom or the jackasses brother who has yet to do anything wrong." "Good point Kendra admitted.

They walked in silence for a while. Kendra had one more question, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. Finally she spoke: " What did he mean when he said a dragons soulmate?" Navarog looked at her, like he didn't quite understand what she was asking. It took a long while for him to answer: "The concept of soulmate is a bit… different for humans and dragons. You see, humans can fall in and out of love so easily but for dragons it's a bit different. They only find love once in their lives and when they do they tend to love that person until they perish. Even if their soulmate were to die they would never find love again. As you may have guessed, demons don't have a lot of experience with love and affection. They can feel lust, for sure, but love is much more rare. When I met you I didn't realize what I was feeling until it was too late. He paused. Kendra I want you to know that there's a reason why I did what I did. This isn't exactly an ideal arrangement for me either and I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you."

"You're sorry? Kendra huffed. Like that's magically going to make everything okay again. Is that why you want to marry me? Because you think you love me? If you loved me you would never force me to be with you. You would never have hurt me like you did. You can't possibly justify everything you've done, by saying you did it out of love. You don't love me and I will never love you!" Before he had time to answer, She had turned and walked away leaving Navarog standing in the hallway. He didn't call out. Didn't try to stop her. When she got to her room she slammed the door shut and slumped against it burying her face in the fabric of her dress and cried.

At some point May had come to help her get ready for bed. She hadn't asked Kendra about her tear streaked face and Kendra hadn't wanted to tell her. When she had been left alone she crawled under the covers and closed her eyes falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

In her dream Kendra was back at Fablehaven. It was a nice summer day and she was walking in the forest. A sudden roar startled her and the ground beneath her shook. She knew exactly where that horrible sound had come from. She took off in a run, tripping on roots and the uneven ground as she went. It was like the forest was fighting against her. When she finally made it to the edge of the yard she looked up at the horror in front of her. Tall flames had swallowed the entire house. The bright blue sky had turned blood red. The ground shook again as another booming roar echoed through the woods. This time Kendra could see the huge black dragon that emerged from the tree line. She watched in horror as the dragon circled the house or what was left of it anyway and let out another gust of fire.

"Kendra, Kendra wake up," Someone was calling her name. The burning house disappeared as Kendra sat up on her bed. She glanced around frantically still caught up in the dream. She gasped as she met Navarogs gaze, backing away slightly. "It's okay your safe. It was just a dream," Navarog assured her. Safe? With him? Kendra sure didn't think so. She quickly wiped at her cheeks. Had she been crying?

"What do you want?" She asked, wiping the rest of her tears away. "I can't sleep with you crying all the time." "Oh sorry, am I inconveniencing you?" She snapped, her voice dripping sarcasm. Navarogs lips tugged at a smile. I brought you something. He held up a bracelet. It was made of string and was braided into a complicated design. A little crescent moon hung from the center.

"It's a healing bracelet. Don't worry it's made with light magic. Not very powerful, but effective. It will keep the nightmares away. I don't want anything from you." "Would it make a difference if I said you had no choice?" He took her hand and Kendra didn't resist as he fastened the bracelet around her wrist. When he was done, Navarog turned to leave. Kendra felt a sudden panic rise within her. She didn't want to be alone. Not in an unfamiliar place. A demon prison non the less. And in the middle of the night.

As if sensing her distress Navarog suddenly stopped turning back to look at her. "Oh and one more thing. If you're ever too afraid to sleep here by yourself, you can always come sleep next to me." "Hah, Kendra laughed. I'd rather be devoured by vicious trolls." "Suite yourself, just know that my offers still open." He left and once the door had closed behind him, Kendra closed her eyes again, and to her relief the nightmares didn't return.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"One, two, three, one, two, three." Her instructor counted as Kendra twirled around with her invisible partner. They were practicing in a massive ball room with more than enough space for Kendra to twirl and prance around like an idiot. At least she felt like an idiot. May had dressed her in a simple, but elegant ball gown with a massive hoop skirt underneath, keeping the layers of fabric from getting in her way. She had always considered herself a decent dancer, but they had practiced four different dances already and Kendra was getting them all mixed up.

After a quick and quiet breakfast, she had been introduced to her instructor miss Bachara, who was apparently in charge of event planning and making people feel bad about themselves. Somehow she'd also been awarded the position of dance tutor and she couldn't have been more thrilled about it. Kendra had gotten painfully aware of this after she'd called her a graceless chicken flapping its wings for the tenth time. "Light steps, light! You are stumping around like an elephant, you fool." It was funny how she went from graceless chicken to stomping elephant in less than a minute.

Bachara looked like she was about the same age as Miranda. She was not quite as beautiful though, with long thin red hair that fell down in loose curls. Her small gray eyes were just a bit too far apart lacking even the smallest sliver of sympathy. She was dressed in a simple green dress that did nothing to compliment her plump figure and her perfectly posture made her look more tens than elegant. Kendra had automatically disliked the woman, considering what she'd done to May and that hatred continued to grow as she huffed and muttered to herself, about how hopeless Kendra was and how she wasn't getting payed enough.

"I don't think she's so bad. Both Bachara and Kendra turned to look at the figure leaning on the grand staircase in the middle of the room. Maybe she just needs a different approach and an actual dance partner." Navarog looked at her with his usual smug grin plastered on his face. Kendra felt her cheeks redden. She felt even more embarrassed knowing he'd been watching her. Why did she feel this way? Why would she care what he thought of her?

"Go ahead and try, maybe you can teach that buffoon a thing or two. "Navarog pushed of the railing and came to stand besides her as Kendra added baffoon to the list of things shed been called that day. He bowed slightly before offering her his hand. "May I have this dance?" Kendra didn't know why but she found herself agreeing. She curtsied as elegantly as she knew how and let Navarog lead her to the center of the room. He placed his hand on her waist, pulling her gently towards him.

Bachara was fiddling with the gramophone at her side and soon the beautiful melody filled the ballroom and Kendras ears. Navarog started leading her skillfully around the ballroom. He had been right. Dancing had become significantly easier with a partner who actually knew what he was doing. "I never realized you were such a good dancer. How do you know how to do… whatever this is?" "Let's just say that I've had to deal with more than one of these pointless events in the past."

Suddenly Navarog placed both hands on her waist lifting her off her feet. She gasped in surprise, even though she had known this part was coming next. It had been hard to practice with an invisible partner and Kendra hadn't been expecting Navarog to do it. She landed gracefully on her feet and they kept dancing.

"I would have expected unicorn boy to have taken you to at least one ball by now." "Well he would have, but as it turns out reconstructing the new fairy realm has taken longer than expected. They haven't really had time for balls." "That makes sense. It will take more than a couple of years for them to fix up that dreadful place.

"Why do you even want to be king? I mean you don't exactly seem very enthusiastic." "I have my reasons." He twirled her around again. Kendra noticed Navarogs gaze travelling to her neck line or rather the necklace she was wearing. May had found her a delicate chain to put Brackens ring on, so that Kendra could wear it and have it always with her. Navarog met her gaze and Kendra looked at him wearily.

"Relax I couldn't take it from you even if I wanted to. Besides it wouldn't be much use to me anyway. Kendra let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

They twirled around the room once more before the song was over. "Kendra I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday. You didn't give me a chance to exp…" "Your highness, called a voice from across the room. A young man with white hair stood on the staircase. He was wearing fancy clothing with intricate embroidery. There is an urgent meeting you must attend," He announced hurriedly not daring to meet Navarogs eyes. Navarog sighed. " I'll see you later, he promised as he took Kendras hand in his and kissed it gently. I think you dance wonderfully, by the way." He gave her a quick smile before following the man out of the room.

After her excruciating dance lesson had finally ended, Kendra had gotten a proper chance to go explore the castle. The building was bigger than she'd originally thought and different corridors spread out like a maze. Kendra had gotten lost more than once, but she hadn't minded. So far she'd found the kitchen, the entrance to the garden and the amazing library, that had the most books Kendra had ever seen. It was also the largest, with stacks upon stacks of books everywhere. The bookshelves were so high you needed a ladder to reach the top ones. So far it was definitely Kendra's favorite room in the castle, with the endless maze of bookshelves hiding little reading nooks and study corners. There were books on all kinds of magical creatures, spells and potions. Tanu would probably have loved to get his hands on them.

A spiral stone staircase led to the upper level of the library and all the way up to a high tower, with an amazing view of the city below. A beautiful blue and gold telescope with floral patterns waited next to one of the windows allowing the city to be studied more closely. It looked nothing like Kendra would have expected a demon prison to look like.

The city was quite big, and beyond it Kendra could see the ocean shimmering in the sunlight. At least she thought it was the ocean, judging by the amount of white sailed ships sailing into the horizon. She had no idea how big the old fairy realm had been. On the other side she could see a beautiful forest extending in every direction with mountains far beyond. When she aimed the telescope in that direction she could make out a smaller village in the distance.

"Kendra hadn't seen anyone during her little expedition except for the occasional guard and kitchen worker, but as she came down the stairs, she couldn't help but hear a familiar voice echoing through the library: "Must we discuss this right now, I have my duties to attend to." Kendra recognized the speaker as Orogoro. "There are more important things to be concerned with. What news of the unicorn prince?"

Kendra stopped in her tracks hoping her footsteps hadn't been heard by the pair. She got no sign of having been detected and as their voices faded she dared to descend the last few steps. They had been talking about Bracken. But wasn't he supposed to be safely back at Fablehaven? Wasn't that what Navarog had promised her? She took off in the direction of the still receding voices trying to keep her steps as light as possible. They had turned a corner and Kendra stalked as close as she dared in the hopes of hearing their conversation.

"He's definitely aware of being watched, and so far he's been quite successful at eluding my men. I don't however think he suspects the real reason as to why we are keeping such a close eye on him. Why is it that I'm tasked with keeping track of him anyway." "The unicorn prince is resourceful and quite a capable adversary. You really shouldn't underestimate him. As long as he's here we can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't disturb our plans." "What about the girl?" "She won't be a problem. I have a way to make her more… open to suggestion."

More open to suggestion? What on earth were they talking about? All of a sudden she felt it. The slight tingling in her nose. She tried to contain it, but a silent tchih escaped her before she could completely suppress the sneeze. She pressed her hand to her mouth desperately trying to stop any other noises from escaping, but it was too late. A hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her out of her hiding place.

"Looks like our conversation isn't quite as private as we thought," Orogoro stated, still squeezing Kendras arm with unnecessary force. "Let me go." "foolish girl. You should learn not to stick your nose into matters that do not concern you, Miranda said." "That might be so, except in this case the matter does concern me, She spat. Where's Bracken?" ""Take her to the dungeon. I'll take care of our little problem later, Miranda instructed, ignoring Kendras question. Looks like we're going to have to move up our plans a bit."

Orogoro did as he was told and half dragged half carried Kendra out of the library. Kendra fought the whole way, but Orogoros grip on her was firm and no matter how she tried she couldn't free her arm. "Honestly, you have the strength of a kitten, he mocked. Are all humans this weak, or is it just you?" "Let me go," Kendra ordered again, but to no avail." "Why do you still keep fighting? You know you can't defeat me and even if you could what then? You're still stuck here, with no way to get home. Nobody's going to save you. Definitely not your pathetic hornless unicorn." "I don't need him to save me." "Oh?" "Because this time I'm going to save him." Orogoro laughed. "How were you planning on doing that exactly, when you can't even save yourself." "I'll figure it out," She promised as Orogoro nudged her forward again.

When they finally reached the cell Orogoro pushed her inside and she landed on her knees. "Rude." He ignored her comment and bent down next to her. He found the chain on the floor and secured the shackle around Kendras ankle. "Some time down here with the rats, will probably do you some good. Make you a little less mouthy I hope." He got up and left the room banging the door as he went. Kendra heard a key turn in the lock and then footsteps fading away.

The small bobby pin slipped from her grasp once more, falling on the floor and making Kendra swear under her breath. She had been trying to pick the lock on her shackle for what felt like hours now, but had gotten nowhere. Bracken had once given her and Seth a crash course on lock picking, but her brother had ultimately been better at it than her. After all mischief was his area of expertise. What might he be doing right now? What about her grandparents? Were they looking for her? Even if they were, how would they ever find her here? Mom and Dad must be so worried.

It had only been a couple of days since shed been taken, but it already felt like she hadn't seen her family for weeks. She would have done anything for one of Seths stupid comments right now. He'd probably tell her to think of it as a cool adventure. After all not everyone can say they've been to Zyzzx. What would her brother do in her position? Well for starters he'd be better at picking locks.

The rattle of the key in the lock woke her from her thoughts. She had hardly enough time to hide the bobby pin in her messy head of curls (courtesy of May of course), before Miranda stepped into the cell.

"I trust you've had a pleasant time." She smiled kindly at her. "More pleasant than the time I've spent with you," Kendra answered smiling just as sweetly. The dark damp cell was cold and dirty and even the smallest sounds had made her jump, but at least she hadn't seen any rats. "So brave yet frightened at the same time. Tell me, is this attitude of yours simply a way to mask your fear?"

Miranda came closer to her and panic rose inside Kendra. She had tried not to think what the demon queen would do to her, but she couldn't stop the horrible thoughts from filling her mind now, as Miranda grabbed her chin lifting it up harshly. "Because if it is you're not doing a very good job of hiding it," She finished her sentence sending a shiver down Kendras spine. "What are you going to do to me?" Kendra whispered, not able to stop the fear from creeping into her voice. Miranda laughed lightly. "Don't you worry my dear, after I'm done with you, you won't remember a thing."

Just as she'd said the words, the world started to spin around her. Suddenly Kendra felt more tired than she'd ever been before. Her eyes fluttered shut and before she knew it she had already drifted off into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kendra waltzed into the dining room, with a bright smile lighting up her face. "Good morning," She greeted cheerfully. Navarog gave her a puzzled glance before he got up and pulled back her chair for her.

"As thoughtful as always, Kendra remarked. Thank you." She leaned in giving him the gentlest peck on the cheek. Navarog froze, startled. Like a deer caught in headlights. Kendra giggled. "Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something odd?" "Not at all my dear, Miranda assured her. It's perfectly natural for you to want to show your affection towards your fiancé? I bet he just didn't get enough sleep last night. Poor thing." "Well that would explain why you look so dreadful," Kendra teased. "Yeah that must be it, he stammered in response. Sorry but, may I be excused?" "But we haven't even eaten yet." "I'm not really that hungry after all. I'll eat later."

He walked out of the room, giving his mother one last glance. It looked like he was angry. Had she done something wrong? Kendra felt like she was missing something. Like she'd forgotten something important. A key piece of information that would have explained everything. It was right at the tip of her tongue, yet Kendra just couldn't remember.

Mirandas cheery voice brought her back to the present: "Sit down dear, lets have some tea." Kendra nodded smiling. At least her loving mother in law hadn't found anything strange about her behavior. Maybe he was just upset about something else entirely, she thought brushing of her fiancés strange behavior and sitting down to join her step mother for morning tea.

"Kendra, called a voice from somewhere behind her. She turned around just as Navarog caught up with her. Can we talk?" "Of course. I was just on my way to the library, but I suppose you could always come with me. Kendra took a hold of his arm and they continued their journey towards the library. So what do you want to talk about?" "Are you feeling okay?" "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" "It's just that, you seem a little different."

"Strange, Kendra wondered. I don't feel any different. I'm probably just nervous about the upcoming ball. I was actually hoping to brush up on the demon realms traditions." "Why would you need to do that?" "It's a part of your culture, silly. I want to learn all about it. We're engaged after all and it will soon be a part of my culture too." "Oh"

"Do you think you could help me with my dance lesson later. Just between you and me, miss Bachara isn't the most encouraging teacher and it doesn't seem like she likes me much. I think having you as my dance partner would make life a lot easier for the both of us, if you're up for it." "um…Sure." "Great, I can't wait."

Kendra leaned in to kiss him, but he leaned away, turning his head. Why was he acting so distant? "I have to go, but I'll see you later okay." "Okay." He turned and walked away leaving Kendra completely alone. She was a bit sad to see him go. She wouldn't have minded the company. Why was he acting so strangely? It couldn't be just a lack of sleep. Had something happened? Well what ever it was, Kendra was sure he'd talk to her when he was ready.

Navarog shoved his brother against the wall a bit harder than he had intended, but right now he didn't care. "Oh hello, brother. I do hope you know that there are more simple ways to start a conversation. Orogoro stated indifferently. Now what on earth has gotten you in such a rotten mood?" "You know exactly what. What did mother do to Kendra?" "And why would I know?" " Who better to ask than mothers faithful lapdog. "You're just jealous that my favorite parent is still alive. Remind me, who was it who wanted to be exactly like daddy when he grew up? Remember how you used to follow him around like a little lost puppy?"

"Cut the crap. What did you do to Kendra." "Honestly, I don't understand why you're so cross with me. You finally have a shot with her. Isn't this what you wanted. What's the problem?" "None of it's real. Whatever she's feeling isn't real. I'd rather she hate me than pretend otherwise." "Why do you care?" "Because I … he trailed off. Why couldn't he say it? His father had never taught him to use that word. The father who he'd always looked up to. Since he had been little he had always been taught that being in love meant having a weakness. And having a weakness meant that you yourself were weak.

"You what? Love her?" Orogoro laughed. "Truly that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. The great Navarog, demon prince of dragons is in love. This is just like that time you befriended the unicorn prince. Now how did that end again?" "That happened hundreds of years ago, Navarog argued. I'm not that same stupid kid anymore." "Maybe not, but you're just as pathetic as you were back then."

"It's really a shame you turned out to be the exact opposite of him. Father I mean. You're weak. How are you supposed to rule the kingdom? Do you honestly think anyone will accept your marriage to that girl. She's fairykind. She's the reason we're all trapped here. Which makes her the enemy."

Navarog didn't answer. How could he. His brother was absolutely right. Navarog let go oh his brothers shirt collar.

Orogoro sighed. That's what I thought. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You were a disappointment back then and you're an even bigger disappointment now. I'm glad father isn't here to see what you've become. Orogoro pushed of the wall and turned to leave shoving his hands in his pockets. He glanced back one more time before disappearing down the hall. He would be ashamed of you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bracken walked through the busy streets amidst stalls and small boutiques selling all kinds of things from fish to jewelry. He had his hood up to hide his face and he was taking long quick strides. A style of walking he had developed quite recently in fact. Right after he'd noticed the guards.

First it had been just one studying him from across the street, but soon he'd started noticing more and more lingering gazes everywhere he went. One guard was easy enough to shake, but two or three was a different matter altogether. Why were they following him? Surely the city was crawling with criminals more dangerous than a measly pickpocket.

Had someone sent them after him? Someone he'd stolen from? No. It was something else. They had made no attempt to arrest him. Besides Bracken was good at what he did. He doubted they even knew about his less than legal hobby. No. It was something else. Then why? What did they want from him?

He turned another corner into a smaller alley. He kept his head down even though he was almost certain no one was following him. Better safe than sorry. Bracken kept moving, letting his feet lead the way. He knew the city well. It's ever nook and corner. And especially this one, known for its shady businesses and illegal dealings. Yet he had somehow felt drawn there. Like an invisible force was pulling him forward. Telling him that this was where he was supposed to be today. At this very moment.

That's when he saw her. The strangest girl he had ever seen. She looked perfectly ordinary, jet somehow out of place, like she didn't quite belong. There was a certain innocence about her. But what made her truly strange was her brilliant aura. An almost angelic light, that made it hard for Bracken to look away. He had never seen anyone shine so brightly.

The girl wore simple clothes. A green knee length dress and a simple cloak. Her long hair fell down in messy ringlets from under the hood of her cloak. She was actually quite beautiful with a tall forehead and big round eyes. A rogue curl fell across her face and she pushed it back only to have it fall back down again. She seemed lost and a little nervous, but she kept a good posture and held her head up, probably in the hopes of looking less like an easy target. It didn't help much.

"Are you lost my dear? An old looking man questioned as the girl passed his booth. "Oh no, I'm fine, thank you," She answered politely. Bracken studied the man for a second. He looked old, but Bracken could see it was an illusion. A trick to make him look more fragile, trustworthy. That was the thing about demons. You couldn't really trust anybody. The girl might have looked innocent, but innocent wasn't the same thing as stupid.

"Don't be afraid, I'll help you find your way," the man purred. "No, I should really…" The girl turned to leave, but the man grabbed her wrist. He turned her around to face him with surprising strength and the girl gasped in surprise. Brackens feet moved before he even knew what he was doing. When was he going to learn to keep his nose out of other peoples business. He grabbed the mans arm pressing down on it hard, but his voice was amicable as he said: "I'm sure she's quite capable of finding her own way around. There's no need for you to worry."

The man's stunned expression turned quickly into something less friendly and Bracken could see a glint of anger in his eyes as he spoke through gritted teeth: "Can't blame an old man for worrying. After all it's not safe for a young girl like her to be walking around the city unaccompanied." "We'll keep that in mind, Bracken assured the man. The man released his hold on the girl and she quickly pulled her arm back.

"Well, shall we go?" Bracken looked at the startled girl. She stared back at him clearly considering her options. To Brackens relief she nodded and they walked down the alley side by side.

Only when they were way out of earshot, did Bracken speak up: "Are you okay?" "I'm just fine thank you, and for your information, I had the situation under control. So don't go thinking you had to save me or anything," She answered lifting her chin defiantly, like she was daring him to argue with her. "Sure whatever you say pipsqueak, but a simple thank you would have sufficed." "Pipsqueak?" "Would you prefer short steps?" "Short steps?" "I'm just saying you're a lot more tiny than I would have expected. I've never met anyone who's fairykind before, but I would have thought them to be a little more… fierce." "Sorry for not living up to your expectations, The girl huffed. And by the way my name isn't pipsqueak." "Oh?" "It's Kendra."

"Well Kendra you should really be more careful, considering who you are. You can't just trust any stranger. There are a lot of people here who would be more than happy to take advantage of someone like you." " Strangers like you, you mean? And how exactly did you know who I was?" "It really isn't that hard to tell what you are. You shine brighter than a lighthouse." "Most people can't even see my light." "Well I'm not most people." "And who are you then?" "My names Bracken." "Well Bracken I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself, so if you'll excuse me, I really have to go now."

"Yeah, no doubt about that, bracken muttered. Hey wait." He called after the girl who was already walking down the street. "It was just a joke." "Stop following me." "Wait up." He ran to catch up with her. "What is so unclear about stop following me." "You're not from around here are you?" "Is it that obvious?" "Well you do look kind of lost."

"Okay fine, She relented. I'm completely lost. Happy?" "Extremely, because now I have an excuse to spend more time with you." Why did he just say that? This wasn't at all like him. Usually he was a lot more awkward and chose his words more carefully, but something about this girl made him feel at ease. Like he'd known her for years. She was somehow familiar, yet Bracken was sure he'd never seen her before.

"Can you show me the way to the square at the city center. I think I could find my way from there." "Sure thing my lady, just follow me," He said grinning playfully and offering Kendra his arm. She took it rolling her eyes and smiling.

They walked in silence for a while before Bracken finally broke the silence: "So if you're not from around here then where are you from?" "I'm not sure, she answered a bit hesitantly. I'm actually trying to figure it out." "What do you mean you're not sure?" "I can't remember. It's the strangest thing, whenever I think about it I hit a dead end. I know I'm close to the answer, like it's right at the tip of my tongue. I just can't quite reach it. It's like somethings stopping me from remembering. It's been happening a lot lately. I actually came here to find out if something would click back into place. In case I could remember something, but I haven't had any luck." They had reached the market place surrounding the city center, but Bracken had hardly noticed. "Stop looking at me like that," Kendra ordered. "Like what?" "Like I'm some fascinating new species you just discovered." "Well you are." "What?" "Fascinating."

Kendra laughed. The sweetest laugh Bracken had ever heard. It was the true kind of laugh. Spontaneous and filled with joy. The kind that made Bracken want to smile too. He couldn't even remember when he'd last felt this way with anyone.

The feeling didn't last very long as a sudden force pulled him back and someone punched him in the stomach, making him double over. Damn it. He'd let his guard down, if only for a second, but that had been enough for his attacker to sneak up behind him. How had he not noticed? Another pair of arms grabbed him lifting him up harshly.

Kendra let out a scream as one of the hooded guards grabbed her by the arm. She winced in pain as the guard squeezed her arm with unnecessary force. "There you are. Your disappearance caused quite a ruckus. Why is it that I always end up having to babysit you anyway."

Bracken recognized the man immediately. There was no mistaking it. "Let her go Orogoro," Bracken ordered. "Oh and it looks like you've made a friend." "You've got me, isn't that what you want." "Not this time. Catching you is just a pleasant bonus. So do consider yourself under arrest."

The guards dragged him towards the center of the square. Bracken fought back, but it was two against one and all he was rewarded with was another hard punch, this time to the face. "What are you charging him with?" Bracken could hear the anger and disbelief in Kendras voice. "With kidnapping the princess of course," Came Orogoros indifferent response. "What? No. I wasn't kidnapped. I ran away," She protested.

§The princess? Bracken met her worried gaze for only a second before he was pushed forward again. What exactly had he gotten himself into? "Ten lashes should be a suitable punishment," Orogoro decided. "Please, he's done nothing," Kendra pleaded, but Bracken knew it was pointless. "Or maybe fifteen would be better."

The square was in the center of the market place. It was a popular place to carry out public punishments. Whipping being the most common and cruelest of its forms. Bracken was led to the very center of the square, with a wooden pole still adorning dried up blood from it's latest victim. He was forced on his knees in front of the pole and his wrists were shackled to its sides keeping him immobilized. One of the guards grabbed Brackens cloak throwing it aside.

As the shackles clicked shut, Bracken closed his eyes accepting his inevitable faith and preparing himself for the pain that would soon follow, but it never came. "Move." Bracken heard Orogoro order. "No," Answered Kendra in return. It was difficult to see what was happening, considering how his back was towards the arguing pair, but from what he could see, Kendra had placed herself between him and Orogoro, lifting her chin up in defiance. What was she doing? "I said move," Orogoro repeated more slowly this time emphasizing each word. "And I said no," Kendra answered coolly. "If you think I won't hurt you, you're wrong." "Well what are you waiting for?" She answered, without a single trace of fear in her voice.

At that moment Bracken couldn't help but admire her bravery. Maybe she was more fierce than he had first anticipated. Unfortunately bravery and recklessness often went hand in hand and this time it turned out to be the case as Orogoro pulled back his arm. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Kendra made no attempt to move out of the way. All she did was turn her face away lifting up her arms to shield her face. No. Get out of the way you idiot!

Just as Orogoro brought his arm down another hooded figure appeared from the crowd. Without hesitating he stepped in front of Kendra bringing up his own arm and receiving the painful whip lash. He didn't even wince as the whip sliced open the skin on his arm.

He lowered his arm slowly inspecting the wound before turning around to look at Kendra. "You're not hurt, are you?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Thanks to you I'm not." The boy paid no more mind to the wound that had started bleeding generously down his arm. He removed his hood revealing a messy head of pitch-black hair and his indifferent gaze fell on Bracken for a brief second before he turned to face Orogoro.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?" "Simply carrying out his punishment." "And what is he charged with?" "With kidnapping the princess." "He didn't kidnap me, Kendra interjected. She looked down, not wanting to meet the boys gaze. I ran away." "If she says he's innocent, I believe her. She has no reason to lie. Let him go."

The guards unlocked Brackens bindings and he stood up rubbing his wrists. He looked at the boy. He had a blazing dark aura. A perfect contrast to Kendra's light. Who was he? He clearly outranked Orogoro. That's when it hit him. It was so obvious how could he not see it before. He was Navarog, the demon prince of dragons. The future king and Kendras fiancé. Their eyes met and both boys studied each other intently.

Navarog was the first to turn away. "Well are you coming?" He directed his words to Kendra who nodded and followed him away from the square and the mass of people who had stopped to watch the scene. Kendra glanced back at Bracken meeting his gaze once more before disappearing into the crowd.

Bracken ambled through the city, lost somewhere deep in his thoughts. It was already becoming dark and Bracken was glad to see the familiar sign hung over the tavern door. The Hells gates was a lot more quaint than its name suggested. Sure it was like any tavern, filled with drunks and its other shady patrons, but it was still home.

Bracken walked up the stone steps and stepped inside. Having little interest in drinking, he quickly climbed up the steps to the second floor waving hello to Bardroy, the taverns grumpy owner as he went. Bardroy was a tall burly man with Longish brown hair tied into a ponytail. His dark eyes and grumpy expression made him a truly terrifying sight and therefore perfect for the position of tavern keeper. He was a demon who luckily didn't care where Brackens coin came from, as long as it wasn't from his customers. Bardroy nodded in acknowledgement as Bracken passed by.

When Bracken reached the end of the hall he took a key out of his pocket and turned it in the lock. His room atop the tavern was small, with its only furniture consisting of a bed, a desk and a chair. He slumped down on the bed, completely exhausted. He closed his eyes wanting nothing more than to drift off to sleep, but something in the back of his mind kept bothering him. The sudden realization hit him like a slap in the face. Suddenly he was completely awake. He wasn't alone. Someone was in his room.

Bracken stood up quickly, but it was too late. Before he had time to react a cool, sharp blade was pressed to his throat. This really wasn't his day. "What do you want?" He asked. "You're going to help me kidnap the princess," Came the answer from the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Um are you sure you want to do that, kid? Chaos asked. I mean from what I've see unicorn boy has some serious combat skills. Are you sure he's not going to use them on you?" "Wha… was all Seth managed to let out, before Bracken grabbed his wrist pulling his arm down and the knife along with it. He ducked under Seth's arm twisting it back and wrenching the knife from his grasp. Seth had no time to react as Bracken had already slammed him against the wall with tremendous force and pinned him there, still twisting his arm back painfully. Their roles had been reversed in a blink of an eye and now it was Bracken who had the knife pressed to Seth's throat.

"I tried to warn you," Chaos muttered. "Shut up Chaos." "I'm really not in the mood for games, Bracken growled. So start talking. Who the hell are you?" "Well isn't he in a bad mood. Can't imagine why." Chaos flew on Brackens bed curling up into a ball. "Okay, okay don't hurt me. I can explain, Seth yelled. Jesus Bracken. Where did you even learn to do something like that?" "How do you know my name?" "Let me go and I might just tell you." To Seth's relief Bracken released his hold on him backing away slightly.

Seth turned slowly rubbing his arm. The unicorn prince looked like he'd seen better days. His clothes were old and torn and his silver hair was a mess, yet he still managed to somehow look perfect. A dark blotch was forming where he'd been hit in the face during his fight with the guards.

Seth had seen what had happened. He and Chaos had emerged from the portal into an alley with tall brick buildings rising on either side. Seth had landed face first on the hard ground knocking the air out of his lungs. The portal that had appeared hadn't been very impressive. It had only been a small weak rift that had closed almost instantly after they had stepped through it.

Seth would have wanted to share his plan with his grandfather and the others, but he knew had he done that, they wouldn't have let him go. Newel and Doren on the other hand had been more open to the idea. They had seen Seth sneak out of the house and insisted he tell them where he was going. Seth had sworn them to secrecy and the satyrs had agreed offering a clumsy excuse as to why they couldn't go with him. Something about missing their favorite soap opera. Seth had assured them that it was probably better that he didn't drag them into it.

When they had stepped out from the safety of the small alley, Seth and Chaos had been met with a confusing sight. Seth had expected blood, gore and demons, but instead he had been faced with normal looking people in a normal looking town. Though everyone looked like they were from a bygone era. If that hadn't been enough the sight of his sister and Bracken talking and even laughing together, had totally messed with his brain. That's when the real drama had started. It had happened so fast that Seth was still trying to wrap his head around the events. The guards attacking Bracken and Kendra. The strange boy with the scar on his face. Bracken being led to the center of the square. Kendra stepping in to protect him. Then Navarog who stepped in to save Kendra after the scar faced boy had tried to hurt her. Bracken had been let go and Kendra had left with Navarog, with no further objections, leaving Bracken standing alone at the square.

The strangest thing though had been Kendras behavior. She had met Seth's gaze, for a short second, but there had been no spark of recognition. She had not recognized him. Chaos had suggested that she'd acted not to know who he was as to stop Navarog from noticing him, but Seth knew she wasn't a good enough actress for that. Navarog had done something to her. Seth was sure of it.

After Navarog and Kendra had disappeared into the crowd, Seth and Chaos had followed Bracken through the city, into the shady looking tavern and up the stairs. Now Bracken was looking at him with one raised eyebrow twirling the knife in his hand.

"Okay. I'm listening. What do you want from me?" "Like I said. You are going to help me kidnap the princess." Bracken stopped twirling the knife, pointing it at Seth." "What do you want with her?" "Okay, okay just take it easy. Let me explain. My name's Seth. Seth Sorenson. Kendra's my sister. We live on a magical preserve called Fablehaven. Or at least we used to until… She was taken almost a week ago, by Navarog the demon prince of dragons and now he's holding her captive. I came here to rescue her, but I need your help."

"Okay, but what does any of this have to do with me." "Well, she's also your fiancé. You disappeared on the same day as she did. I thought Navarog killed you." "You're not very good at subtle are you kid," Chaos remarked from his spot on Brackens bed, but Seth ignored him. Right now he didn't care about being subtle. All He cared about was getting Bracken to believe him.

Bracken gave an amused laugh. "Sure whatever you say kid." "You don't believe me do you?" "You catch up fast." "I'm telling you the truth." "It's a fascinating story for sure, but it has a couple of flaws. I've been here for as long as I can remember. Besides I think I'd remember having a fiancé." "Well normally you would, but Navarog clearly has you both under some kind of spell." "And that's another thing, Bracken continued. Todays the first time I ever saw him. Or the princess for that matter and she didn't exactly look like she was being held captive." "That's because of the spell. It's the only possible explanation. It would also explain why you can't recognize true love even when it stares you straight in the face." "She's not my true love. She's engaged to someone else. She's in love with someone else." "No she's not. She loves you and you love her. You know I'm right, why else would you be so eager to protect her from me, when you've only met her once? Why else would you care what happens to her?"

"And who said I care?" Bracken asked crossing his arms. "I saw you with her. With that stupid grin on your face. The one you always get when you're with her. Only when you're with her. So you can pretend all you like but I see right through you. You have a connection with her and that can't be broken by some spell." "That sounds romantic and all and I hate to break this to you kid, but I've never seen her before.

"Give it up kid he's never going to believe you," Chaos urged clearly defeated. Damn it. He was right. How was Seth supposed to get Bracken to realize that he was right. He should have known there was no point in arguing with someone who was under a spell. Whatever he told him, Bracken would find a more sensible explanation to it. There had to be a way to convince him. Something so obvious Bracken couldn't deny it.

"I can prove it, Seth suddenly remembered. Bracken looked at him skeptically. She has your first horn. The ring you gave her when you proposed. It was made from it." "But that's impossible, Bracken protested. I lost my connection to it years ago. It's been lost ever since." An idea was beginning to form in Seths mind. Maybe Bracken didn't have to believe him.

"Okay fine I give up. I'm not going to argue with you anymore. Are you going to help me or not?" "Okay so let me get this straight. What you're basically asking of me is will I help you rescue your sister, my fiancé, the princess, from the demon prince of dragons even though she doesn't want to be rescued." "Exactly. That's why I said kidnap not rescue, try to keep up." "Important distinction, Bracken admitted. And what then?" "We take her back to earth and figure out a way to get both of your memories back." "Back to earth?" "To Fablehaven." "And how were you planning on getting there? Portals don't just grow on trees you know." "Via magic cube. I bought it from a witch before I came here. It was a pretty bumpy ride and I ended flat on my face but it did the trick." "So if I were to agree to help you, you would take me with you back to earth?" Seth sighed. "You still don't believe me do you?" "Not a chance." "Fine. Good enough I suppose. Help me rescue my sister and I promise to take you back to earth with us." "It's a deal." "Good, because I have a plan."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kendra stepped inside the stables, as a strong smell of hay and manure struck her nostrils. The silent and ghost like guard that had been assigned to keep watch over her, entered as well, inspecting the room. "Hello? She called. Is anyone here? No answer. I guess it's just the two of us," she said directing her words to the guard behind her. The guard didn't answer just gave a curt nod.

Kendra hadn't been able to get much out of him. All she knew was that his name was Damon and that he wasn't exactly a sparkling conversationalist. Mostly he just followed her around silently like a wraith.

Kendra scanned the room curiously, studying the stalls and their inhabitants. She walked deeper into the barn looking through each of the stalls as she passed by. Most of them were empty, but the forth stall held a pure white pony lying on the floor. It lifted its head as it noticed Kendra. The pony rose to its feet studying her verily. It came a little closer probably hoping for Kendra to have a treat for it.

"Hello, she greeted. You don't look quite as terrifying as I would have thought. Please don't eat me though." "Horses are herbivores. The sudden voice made Kendra jump and turn around. Suddenly she found herself looking into a familiar pair of blue eyes. So you don't need to worry, she's not going to hurt you," Bracken assured her.

His blond almost silver hair was sticking up like a messy birds nest. He had dirt on his face and clothes and he'd turned up his shirt sleeves.

"It's you," She exclaimed. "Yes. He looked at her for a long while before continuing. I got a job, He explained excitedly. He seemed strangely proud of that fact. I've never had an actual job before." "But if you've never had a job before, then what did you do before this?" "It's irrelevant, Bracken answered waving his hand and avoiding the question." Kendra giggled. "You're strange." "I've been told."

They stared at each other for another long moment before Kendra broke the silence: "So I'm supposed to learn how to ride a horse today, but I don't know who my riding teacher is." Understanding flashed on Brackens face. "Oh so that's what you're doing here. I can teach you if you'd like." "Really? That would be great." "Why the sudden interest in riding? Have you ever ridden a horse before?" "Well apparently every proper princess knows how to ride one. Therefore I'm required to learn it too. And no I've never ridden a horse before. I'm a little nervous actually." "There's nothing to be afraid of, but I think it's best to start slowly. We ought to get you acquainted first."

Bracken walked up to one of the stalls and called the horse holding out his hand. After a second a head popped out of the stall. Bracken reached out to stroke the horses neck, before turning back to look at Kendra.

"This is Philip. He's very gentle and perfect for a beginner. He's very considerate of his rider." The chestnut stallion was a majestic sight. It had a short black main and a sleek, shiny coat. "Come say hello, Bracken urged. He wont bite. I promise." He smiled playfully and Kendra found herself wanting to please him. She stepped forward until she was standing next to Bracken.

"Now hold out your hand," Bracken instructed and Kendra did as she was told. As she reached out Philip let out a snorting sound and she quickly pulled her hand back in surprise. She stumbled backwards bumping into Bracken and stepping on his foot. He caught her before she could fall over.

"I'm sorry," Kendra apologized embarrassed. "Don't worry about it. My poor feet have endured a lot worse, Bracken assured her. Don't be afraid. He might look a little scary, but really he's a sweetheart." Kendra stepped forward again reaching out her hand a second time. This time Philip stayed still and let her gently stroke his soft muzzle. "There you go that wasn't so hard now was it. I think he likes you."

Bracken opened the stall door and stepped inside. Kendra stayed back peering inside as Bracken took the halter from the hook on the wall and placed it skillfully around Philips head. Next he attached the lead to the halter and brought Phillip out of the stall.

"Ready for your first riding lesson?" "I think so, but how…" Kendra let out a yelp as Bracken picked her up placing her on the horses back. "What are you doing?" "Teaching you to ride a horse. In my opinion the best way to learn is by doing. We'll start with a simple lap around the garden. Don't worry we'll just walk for starters. Just hold on and you'll be fine." Kendra took hold of Philips main and Bracken started leading Philip out of the stable. He walked in silence and Philip followed lazily in his wake.

"You have a really practical approach to teaching," Kendra noticed. Bracken laughed. "I suppose." "so why horses? Kendra asked suddenly. I mean why did you want to get a job here?" "I like horses, Bracken explained. They're less judgmental than people. Plus being half horse myself gives me a certain insight."

"I'm glad you offered to teach me. I would have thought you wanted nothing more to do with me, after what happened." "Don't be ridiculous. It wasn't your fault, Bracken said brushing it off. What were you doing there anyway? I'm betting your fiancé wasn't too thrilled about your excursion." "We haven't really talked about it. He didn't seem angry, but the queen was worried sick. That's why they assigned mister dark and sinister to follow me around."

"I see, Bracken answered, studying the guard. He seems… nice." Kendra looked back as well. The guard followed them through the garden, staying further back and moving silently among the trees. Kendra hadn't noticed him move and she hoped he had stayed far enough to be out of earshot. His normally grim expression had turned even darker than usual as he studied them from where he stood.

"Well at least no one's going to want to hurt me, with him stalking around." "Who would want to hurt you?" "I don't know. I just don't feel safe here. "I don't doubt that. Your brother in law has a lovely personality." "He's a big part of the problem for sure, but it's more than that. Everyone looks at me like I'm the enemy and I have no idea why. I feel like even my mother in law wants me gone. She seems so kind, but something about her terrifies me."

Why was she telling him all this? It had just slipped out before Kendra had even noticed. She felt like she could trust him, even though she'd only met him yesterday. Something about him just seemed so familiar like they'd been good friends for years. "I've never met the queen, Bracken said. but in my experience being too nice often isn't considered a threatening quality." "You'd change your mind if you met her." "I hope I don't have to."

The rest of the way went by in silence and Kendra took in the scenery. They walked along a rocky path with trees growing on either side of the rode. A lush hedge separated the garden from the forest beyond. The garden was beautiful with all kinds of exotic flowers and green fields, but the forest felt just as inviting and a sudden longing stirred inside Kendra. She wished to get away from the castle. Away from all the dark stares and glances. To be free to go where ever she wanted. To explore the demon realm more closely. It was an insane idea of course. The castle was where she belonged. Wasn't it?

When they'd finished their lap Bracken helped Kendra down and back on her own two feet, before they stepped Back inside the stables.

"What about the prince? Bracken asked. How do you feel when you're with him." "That's just it. I mean I know what I'm supposed to feel towards him. Or what I used to feel. I'm just not sure that's how I really feel about him. That's the real reason why I was at the market. Nothing about my life just seems to make sense. I don't feel like I belong here. I don't fit in." "You don't say." "It's not because of the fairykind thing." "What ever you say princess." He lifted his hands up in surrender. Kendra shoved him playfully. "Idiot." "What did I do?" "I'm being serious. "So am I. It makes perfect sense that the demons don't want someone who's affiliated with the fairy realm and the fairy queen herself to rule over their kingdom. "You have a point," Kendra admitted.

"I don't think you need to worry about it, Bracken said after another moment of silence. I don't really fit in anywhere either." "How come?" "Ever since I lost my third horn, I've just felt like the odd one out. Not quite unicorn enough, but not quite human enough either. And I definitely don't belong here."

"Why haven't you left then? Surely you don't have to stay here?" "If only it was that easy. You're right about one thing though. I don't have to stay here. I'm not a demon. I was never imprisoned here. The only problem is that the only way to leave the fairy realm was through the shrines." "And the fairy queen destroyed them all when she trapped the demons here, Kendra continued his sentence. Bracken nodded. I'm so sorry Bracken. It's awful that you're trapped here." "Hey it's not your fault. Besides this place isn't that bad and at least I have good company, He said cheerfully. Kendra smiled halfheartedly. There's that beautiful smile." Kendra felt her cheeks redden a bit.

Bracken smiled back at her and they stared at each other in silence for a while, before Philip nudged Bracken with his muzzle, waking him from his stupor. Bracken turned to face Philip. "Oh sorry, he laughed. I totally forgot you were there," He apologized to the horse, rubbing the back of his neck. Bracken led Philip back to the stall and took of the halter. Then he reached into his back pocket taking out a carrot and handing it to Philip. "Thank you for your assistance." Philip snorted and started chewing on the carrot contently.

Kendra found herself fiddling with the delicate chain around her neck and the ring that hung from it. It had become a habit of hers. Even though she couldn't remember who she got it from, holding it made her feel safe. "Where did you get that?" Brackens sudden interruption brought her back to the present. Kendra looked up meeting his gaze. A wrinkle formed between his brows as he studied her necklace. "I…" Kendra started without a proper answer in mind, but a crude voice interrupted her:

"Hey, stable boy, came a demanding voice from behind them, making them both jump and turn towards the origin of the sound. I'm not paying you to socialize. Get Back to work." Turning around, Kendra met the gaze of a balding man, maybe in his fifties. His clothes were just as dirty as Brackens and the grumpy expression on his face was emphasized by his deep wrinkles. He eyed her suspiciously before turning his gaze on Bracken.

"Right away sir, Bracken answered the man who Kendra could only guess was his employer, before turning back to look at her. I hope to see you again soon, your highness." The playful tone in his voice was gone, now replaced by a more serious one. "Until my next riding lesson, Kendra promised and Bracken gave a curt bow, before turning to leave. Philip snorted again and Kendra stroked his muzzle, as she watched Bracken disappear behind a corner and out of view.

* * *

Seth sat on the hard bed with his legs crossed. Chaos was snoring next to him, lying on Brackens pillow. Bracken had been gone for hours now and Seth had nothing else to do except to wait.

Seths plan was working so far. Bracken had gotten a job at the Castle, which had been suspiciously easy, but then again Bracken was charismatic in his own way and Seth believed he could easily charm anybody. Even a demon. If Bracken could just see Kendras ring, he'd have to believe Seth was telling the truth. Bracken hadn't noticed it before though. Maybe Kendra didn't carry it with her. What if she'd lost it or it had been taken from her. Cursed or not, she'd take good care of it. Right? But what if Bracken didn't run into her at all. After what happened they'd keep a close eye on Kendra. She probably wasn't even allowed to leave the castle.

Not knowing what was happening was driving Seth mad and he knew he'd need to try something drastic to get his mind of worrying. So for the past hour, Seth had been reading the book he'd bought from the witches bookshop.

The how to guide to Demonic rites and resurrections contained everything from how to summon demons to how to imprison them and bring them back to life. The book had detailed instructions including graphic images and lists of items that would be needed for three kinds of resurrection rituals.

The simplest and quickest method was to move the demons spirit into a new body. The demons powers would be limited by their new form and they wouldn't be able to take their demon form again.

The second a more complicated method talked about reforming the demons destroyed body and moving their spirit there in which case they would regain all their lost power. The process was slow and required a lot more power than Seth believed he possessed, but luckily Chaos had only requested a new body for himself.

The third option was the hardest and most dangerous one. It described what to do if the demons spirit was destroyed along with their body. A blood sacrifice was needed. In order to resurrect the demon, the person responsible for their demise needed to be sacrificed in a complicated sounding ritual with a spell that had been written in a language even Seth couldn't understand.

With out warning the door burst open with a horrid crash making way to two armed guards. Seth sat still, too shocked to move. His mouth hung open as a scar faced boy entered the room behind the guards. Chaos sat up quickly clearly as startled by the sudden commotion as Seth was. Seth remembered him from the day before. It was the same boy who had tried to hurt Kendra.

"Hello little shadow charmer, He cooed. It's been a while." "And who the hell are you?" Seth asked. "I suppose it's no surprise that you don't recognize me. Your sister didn't either." Was Seth supposed to know this guy from somewhere? "So are you going to tell me or what?"

"Kid, chaos warned. You really don't want to mess with this one." Why? He gave Chaos a quick sideways glance, before turning back to look at the boy. "He's the other one. The other demon prince, Chaos answered his unspoken question. Other demon prince? Suddenly it made sense. "Oh of course, now I remember, Seth exclaimed. You're Orogoro right?" "Oh so you do remember."

"How did you find me?" "You honestly thought I wouldn't notice a portal opening? Orogoro laughed. We don't get much of that here. I assume you came for your sister. Too bad she won't remember you." "What did you do to her?" "Oh honestly haven't you figured it out by now? You spoke with your friend did you not?" "Yeah I did. You really did a number on him." "Speaking of, where is unicorn boy?" "Like I'd tell you." "I figured you'd say that, but I guess I'll just settle for you for now. You'll tell me eventually. He turned to look at the guards. Grab him."

One of the guards lunged for Seth. The book fell out of his hands as Seth reached for his knife on the night stand, but he wasn't quick enough. The guard grabbed him, pulling him back and twisting his arms back painfully.

"A valiant effort for sure, but ultimately pointless, Orogoro stated letting out a sigh. The other guard picked up the book and Seths satchel from the floor handing them to Orogoro. "Looks like somebody has been doing a little research. He threw the book away carelessly, before digging into Seths satchel. Now this is more like it. He pulled out the cube and studied it closely before bursting into laughter. I'm sorry to brake this to you, but this piece of junk won't get you back home. It's hardly got any magic left inside. It's a miracle you made it this far. Well I guess it doesn't matter since you won't be needing it anymore." He dropped the cube on the floor before ruthlessly stepping on it.

"no," Seth cried out before he could stop himself. The cube broke with a horrid crunch, shattering into a million bits and pieces. It had looked solid and Seth found himself wondering how it had been so easily broken. The last thing he remembered was a hard blow to the head, before everything went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Brackens room looked perfectly ordinary when he entered. Everything was in the same place as it always was, except for one little detail. Seth was no where to bee seen. They had agreed that it was for the best that he wait for Bracken here, since who knew what kind of trouble he would get himself into. So where had the boy disappeared to?

"Looking for your friend?" The voice made Bracken jump and he turned his attention to the figure sitting on the window sill.

"He's not here." Navarog studied him from across the room. "I'm guessing you know where he is," Bracken answered. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." "So did you just come here to taunt me or does your visit have a purpose." "Unfortunately. See I think we have the same objective." "Which is?" "To keep Kendra safe." "Not based on what I've heard." "That's because you've only heard Seths side of the story." "Okay and what's your side of the story then?" "Well let's just say that there's a reason why I did what I did. But the question that interests me is do you believe him?"

Bracken thought about the question. Did he believe Seths story? He had been right about Kendra having his unicorn horn, but there could be a more reasonable explanation for it. Couldn't there? And sure, He felt somehow drawn to her. Like he was meant to be with her, but that certainly didn't mean he was in love with her. It was a crush, nothing more. Even though, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get her out of his mind. Just thinking about her made him want to smile. No. Bracken didn't believe him. Not completely at least, but he couldn't deny that there had to be some truth to Seths words.

"No, I don't," He finally answered. "Wow my mother really did a number on you, Navarog admired. It's kind of funny really. "I'm glad one of us is amused." "Always so polite, no matter what." "What do you want?" "My devious mother is clearly up to something. The fact that you're still here proves it. I need to find out what, but at the mean time I don't want Kendra anywhere near her. So as hard as this is for me to admit, I need your help."

"What do you need me for," Bracken asked. "Well I can't very well do anything about it myself, without my mother getting suspicious." "So what do you want me to do?" "You're clever, I'm sure you'll figure something out." "And why would I trust a single word you say?" "Don't worry you don't have to."

Navarogs gaze wondered around the room before he pushed off the wall he'd been leaning on. He walked past Bracken bending down next to the bed. He reached under it, bringing out a thick old volume, Bracken had never seen before. "This is odd. It's really not like our shadow charmer friend to read. You mind if I take this?" Before Bracken could answer he slid the book under his arm.

He walked to the door before stopping. "Oh and if you're going to save your friend I suggest you do it quickly. I would hate to see what my brother plans to do with him."

* * *

"Kid, kid. Hey sleeping beauty it's time to wake up." The annoyed voice seemed to come from far away. The first thing Seth noticed was his throbbing head ache. He opened his eyes carefully, grateful for the darkness around him. "There you are, Chaos exclaimed. I thought you were never going to wake up. You really get beaten down a lot, don't you kid?" "No one asked you, Seth answered with a raspy voice. He sat up painfully, feeling like he might fall back over at any moment.

"Okay try to keep it together for at least a minute. We, by which I mean you are in big trouble." "I am?" "Look around you kid, people in dungeons are usually in big trouble." "Where are we?" Chaos sighed frustration.

Seth's memories were coming back to him. It was so hard to think. God his head really hurt. He scanned the room. It was dark and there wasn't really much to look at. Seth had never been afraid of the dark. It was the smell that unnerved him. Dirt mixed with something metallic. Blood.

The clang of metal against metal made him jump and focus his gaze on the door. A moment later a familiar figure entered. Orogoro sneered at him.

"So you feeling any better?" "No thanks to you." "You know, you and your sister are a lot alike. Mouthy, annoying." "I'm not telling you where Bracken is. So are you going to torture me or what?" Orogoro laughed. "Getting straight to the point, I see. I figured you'd say that and yes, I was going to torture you, but then I thought of a better plan. Instead of searching for unicorn boy, I've decided to let him come to me." "If you think he's going to try to rescue me, you're wrong. He thinks I'm crazy and a liar."

"Ah, but you forget that I've known him for centuries whilst you've only known him for a couple of years. Trust me he can't help himself. Always so righteous. Defending those who can't defend themselves and all that crap." "Righteous maybe, but he isn't stupid." "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." "Care to bet on it? Seth asked. If he doesn't show up you let me go, deal?" Orogoro laughed. "I don't think so." "Well I gave you a chance. Whatever happens next is on you."

Seth did not see the slap coming and the force of it almost knocked him over. Within seconds Orogoro had grabbed his shirt collar lifting him off the ground. "You think it's wise to threaten me?" "Just thought I should warn you," He choked. "You wont be so smug when I'm done with you." He threw him down with unnecessary force. The air from seths lungs left him, as he hit the hard stone floor.

When he finally sat up coughing and air started filling his lungs normally, Orogoro was already gone and Seth was left alone with only the little demon floating next to him. "So that went well, Chaos commented. You okay kid." "I'll be better when we find a way out of here." "Any ideas." "Nope, but I'll figure it out," He promised.

* * *

The ball room was amazing. The whole back wall was made of glass, overlooking the palace grounds. Huge crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, with hundreds of candles shining brightly. All the guests wore fancy and extravagant clothing. Kendra had never seen so many beautiful dresses.

She herself wore a red gown with at least a hundred layers of tulle. It was made from a lush fabric decorated with elegant lace. The gowns short sleeves left her feeling a little exposed but her elbow length white gloves helped her feel a little better.

May had twisted her hair into a half up half down hairstyle, with curls falling to her shoulders. She had also picked out a pair of red high heals for her, but Kendra had insisted that her dancing abilities couldn't handle it. May had (after an extensive argument) relented and Kendra walked down the stairs with her flat red dancing shoes, With Navarog besides her.

"people are staring," She whispered in horror. "Of course they are. You're too beautiful not to stare at." "That is not helping," She whispered back angrily. Navarog didn't look at her, but Kendra could see the corners of his mouth turn into a smile.

They reached the end of the stair case and Navarog led Kendra to the middle of the dance floor. He placed one hand on her waist taking hold of her hand with the other and as the music started playing they began to dance. Soon other well dressed couples joined them on the dance floor until all Kendra could see was a blur of colors swirling all around them.

Kendra tried to relax and focus on the steps, but something kept bothering her.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked after a while of debating whether she should. "Why would I be mad?" "I just thought, because we haven't talked about what happened at the market yesterday." Navarog shook his head. "I'm not mad. I was worried about you though. All I want is for you to be safe and I don't want you to feel like you're a prisoner here. I just wish you would have told me, so we could have gone together." "I wasn't sure you'd understand." "Trust me. I understand. Better than you think and I want you to know that you can tell me anything. Okay?" "Okay." Kendra smiled and she felt a weight being lifted.

They kept dancing and Kendra started to relax a little. She was actually dancing pretty well, considering how little time she'd had to practice. She stumbled once, but Navarog helped keep her upright. Kendra was still glad when the music stopped and the dance was over.

Neither Navarog nor Kendra wanted to take part in the next dance so they moved aside to make room for the other dancers. They stopped near the staircase and Navarog turned to look at her. "You dance beautifully, he complimented. I think those dance lessons are really paying off." "Thank you. you actually weren't half bad yourself." Kendra laughed.

All of a sudden she didn't feel quite happy any more. Happiness was replaced by sadness, but why was she feeling sad. She had nothing to worry about. Navarog wasn't mad at her and the dance had gone well. So what was wrong with her? She wasn't smiling any more as she let her gaze drop to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Navarog asked, worry reflected in his voice. "It's nothing," She said shaking it off. I think I'm just nervous." "Are you sure you're alright?" Kendra was just about to assure him that she was fine when a voice interrupted them:

"Your highness, called a man from behind them. He had blond hair and he looked to be in his forties. "Yes." "I would like to speak with you in private, if you could spare a few moments. This won't take long."

When Navarog turned back to look at Kendra his expression was apologetic. "Will you be alright on your own for a bit? I have to go take care of this, he explained. But I'll be back soon. Kendra nodded as a response. At the meantime try to have some fun, he continued. Talk to people. Or at least smile a little." "I'm not making any promises," she joked, but Navarog didn't seem convinced. He sighed silently, then gave her an encouraging smile, before disappearing into the crowd with the man trailing behind him, leaving Kendra alone among the other guests.

When he was out of sight that sudden feeling of sadness returned. It was a lot more intense this time and suddenly she felt lonelier than ever. She really wasn't in the mood to socialize. She definitely didn't want strangers congratulating her on her engagement. Instead of joining the party, she decided to retreat to the loneliest corner, where she could be alone and gather her thoughts. She took a step backwards then another and bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry," she blurted as she turned around. "It's quite alright, miss. I was trying to pluck up the courage to come talk to you, but it looks like you've come to me."

For the second time that day she found herself staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes. Bracken stood behind her wearing a modest (Compared to the other guests) set of clothes topped off with a large brimmed hat decorated with a white feather. It took Kendra a while to recognize the man in front of her, but the severity of the situation quickly sank in.

"What are you doing here? She whispered angrily. "It's like you're not even happy to see me." "Do you have a death wish?" "Well I wouldn't say it like that." "You can't be here. Do you know how dangerous this is? How did you even get here?" "I have my ways, he answered simply. But as much as I'm enjoying our conversation, there is in fact a reason why I'm here." "Which is?" Bracken looked at Kendra offering his hand to her. "Dance with me." Kendra looked around nervously. "Do you have any idea, what they'll do to you if they find out you're here." "They'll probably throw me into a cell and leave me there to rot for the rest of eternity. Trust me I'm aware of the risk. So please, dance with me," He repeated.

For reasons unknown to her, Kendra found herself agreeing. She took his hand and they joined the other couples on the dance floor. The music started playing and all the dancer sprang into action. The dance was a bit faster than the opening waltz, she'd danced with Navarog, but Bracken was a good dancer and they kept in rhythm with the other twirling couples. Dancing provided a decent cover and Kendra knew no one would be able to tell them apart from the other dancers, let alone recognize Bracken, but she couldn't help but worry.

"So, what are you doing here?" Kendra demanded. "I came here, because I need your help. My friend was arrested for a crime he didn't commit. They're going to execute him and I need your help to rescue him."

"Okay, I'm having a really hard time concentrating on anything you're saying, with you wearing that ridiculous hat." "What? it's my disguise." "A ridiculous hat does not count as a disguise." "I happen to know that it's the latest fashion." "You know about fashion?" Kendra asked skeptically. "Okay no, but I borrowed it from a friend who does. Kendra raised an eyebrow. At least I think he does. For a bar tender he is very well dressed." "Sure."

"Any way ridiculous hat aside, will you help me." Yes. Let's do it." "That did not take as much convincing as I thought it would." "I trust you. Besides without me you'd probably get both of you killed." "Is it just my imagination or are you actually worried about me?" Bracken teased.

Kendra huffed. "You wish. This might come as a shock to you, but I don't have many friends and I'm not about to let one of them die just because he's a suicidal idiot. If I'm going to help you, you need to promise me you're not going to do anything reckless. He looked at her hesitantly. Promise me, she insisted." The music eased to a stop and so did Kendra and Bracken. "I'll try my best," he promised. "Good, because I think I have an idea. Meet me at the stables at midnight." Bracken bowed before he took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "Until then."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

This was crazy. She was crazy. What on earth was she thinking? She had no reason to trust him. After all they'd only met yesterday. So why? Why was she willing to risk so much to help him? Kendra's mind raced all the way through the quiet castle halls. What if they were caught? Would she be punished? Bracken certainly would. Maybe even executed. No. She wouldn't let that happen.

Kendra had quickly changed into a simple blue dress and a cloak, after May had finally left her alone. She would have wanted to share her plan with her friend, but she knew May would have insisted on helping and she didn't want her getting into trouble because of her. People already looked down on May for being a unicorn. Kendra didn't want to give them another excuse to punish her.

A thousand thoughts and warnings rang in her head as she made her way to the stables as quickly and quietly as she could. The castle halls were quiet at this hour, but her heart still pounded faster every time she heard a creak or scrape, jumping at the smallest sound.

She had thought of an excuse of course. In case she was caught, she would say that she couldn't sleep and thought a stroll in the garden would help. So far she hadn't seen a single guard to try out her excuse on, but she feared her luck was beginning to change as she turned the corner into the main hall where two guards stood watch at the entrance to the garden.

Kendra straightened her posture, trying to look like she belonged, like she had every right to be there, but as she came closer the guards stopped her. "Apologies miss, but we have strict orders not to let you leave the castle." "And whose orders are those, may I ask." "The queens, miss."

She had been expecting this of course. After all she had been caught the last time she'd snuck out of the castle. "But…" She tried, but the guard interrupted her. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to take it up with her." She was about to protest again when someone else joined the conversation: "It's all right. I'll be joining her." Navarog had appeared out of nowhere coming to stand next to Kendra like he'd meant to be there.

"Your highness," the guard exclaimed in surprise. "So may we pass?" "Of course." The guards stepped aside and Navarog and Kendra waltzed into the garden without looking back.

Once they were out of earshot Kendra dared to speak again. "I…" She tried to explain but Navarog cut her off. "You couldn't sleep and thought a walk in the garden would help. I get it. You don't have to explain." "Thank you."

Maybe she didn't have to explain, but she definitely had to get rid of him. It was almost midnight and Bracken would be wondering where she was. A sudden pang of guilt hit her. What was she doing? Navarog was being so kind. So understanding and here she was sneaking off again to meet another man. Someone she hardly knew at all.

She shook the feeling off. She was just helping a friend. Nothing more. She wished she could tell him what she was about to do, but no matter how understanding her fiance claimed to be, Kendra knew he would never let her get involved in this.

They walked down a rocky path. The moon hung heavy in the sky and the stars shone brighter than Kendra had ever seen them. If the garden was beautiful by daylight it was nothing compared to the garden at nighttime. Huge fireflies flew lazily around, lighting their path along with flowers glowing with soft light. There were no lamps needed as the glowing flowers were planted along the small winding paths. It was truly magical.

They came to a stop next to a pond brought to life by coy fish and beautiful glowing water lilies. "The garden is really wonderful at night, isn't it. It's surprising how much magic you can still find …" She trailed off as she looked up meeting Navarogs gaze. There was something intense about the way he looked at her. Sad even. He took her hands in his turning towards her. "Is something wrong?" She asked to which he only shook his head.

"Kendra I know that things are a little confusing right now and that what I'm about to say might not make sense to you, but I have to say it anyway. I want you to know that as long as you're happy and safe that's enough for me. I know that's how it's meant to be and I'm okay with that. He came closer until their bodies were almost touching. I am so sorry for all the pain I've caused you and I hope that someday you can forgive me." He cupped her face with his hands placing the gentlest kiss on her forehead. I love you," he whispered before releasing her and walking away, leaving Kendra standing in the middle of the garden completely baffled and all alone.

* * *

"Hello," Kendra whispered as she entered the softly lit building. It was eerily quiet with the only sounds coming from the horses as they moved around in their stalls. A couple of lanterns hung from the ceiling lighting up the room.

"Bracken?" She whispered again. For a second no one answered and she was beginning to fear something bad had happened to him. What if he'd been caught? "I'm here," Came his answer a second later and Kendra let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Thank goodness.

Bracken appeared from his hiding place behind a corner. He smiled at her and oddly enough he didn't seem the least bit worried. "Did you make it here okay?" "Yeah, no problem." She was still puzzled by Navarogs words and that familiar guilty feeling was creeping up from the depths of her mind, where she had carefully buried it, but there was no time to dwell on that now. She would process all of the information later, but right now she needed to focus on the task at hand.

"So what's this plan you came up with?" Bracken asked. "This." She dug into her dress pocket and held up a thin volume with a worn out cover. There was no tittle and the old book had clearly seen better days. "And how is this book going to help us?"

"I was just getting to that. So I was doing some research at the library the other day when I found this book. It has vast descriptions off secret tunnels that run all around the castle. There's a map in here too. She flipped through the pages frantically, until landing on the correct spread. Here. According to this there's a tunnel that leads straight from the stables into the dungeon. She indicated one of the squiggly lines on the map. It took me a while to figure it out, but I'm sure of it. We just need to find the entrance."

She looked up from the book meeting Brackens gaze. "Brilliant." He grinned at her and she quickly looked away. "Okay, so the book says that the tunnel entrance should be somewhere in this building and it leads underground so we should look for a hidden latch. It has a simple distractor spell on it so it could go easily unnoticed."

They started searching the building. Kendra scanned the floor of the main area while Bracken searched the stalls one by one. Kendra was afraid of how the horses would react, but to her surprise they didn't seem to be bothered by his presence. None of them made a sound as Bracken entered and left their stalls occasionally lifting their heads to inspect the newcomer. It was like they were used to him, but how was that possible when he'd only been working here for a day.

"Hey, I found something. Brackens head popped out of Phillips stall and so did Philips, who started nibbling on Brackens hair. Hey, we already had this discussion today. Stop eating my hair," he hissed to the horse, shoving him away and trying to smooth out his already messy hairdo. It looks bad enough as it is. Kendra laughed, trying her best to suppress it. Now look what you did." He scowled at the horse to which Philip replied by licking his cheek, making Bracken scrunch up his face in disgust.

"So did you find the tunnel?" Kendra finally managed after almost thirty seconds of snickering. Bracken was trying to wipe his face on his shirt sleeve. "What? Oh the tunnel. Yeah. At least I think so."

Kendra stepped into the stall behind him and sure enough under all the hay and dirt she could make out a small latch. "This must be it," She exclaimed as she knelt down to examine it further. The hinges creaked as Kendra pulled on the handle and to her surprise it opened without any further objections.

A gust of cool air rushed out and Kendra could see a stair case leading down into the darkness. Even with her fairykind abilities she could only see a few meters ahead and she shivered with just the thought of what could be lurking in the shadows.

* * *

Seth watched as Chaos reappeared first sticking his head through the door, before the rest of him followed. "This place is like a freaking maze, but I think I could lead you up to the main level. There are a lot of guards posted there, but we could still try it. From what I could tell that's the only way out, but like I said this place is a maze and I didn't have enough time to go through every hallway."

Seth thought about his options. They could always try to get out that way. He could use his shadow charmer abilities to hide in the shadows, but that usually required him to stay perfectly still and it would be almost impossible getting past the guards unnoticed. What other option did he have?

While Chaos had been gone Seth had been working on unlocking the shackle he was bound with. Though he hadn't really had a proper mentor to teach him how to use his abilities, Bracken had helped him the best he could. The most useful tool in his arsenal was his ability to open locks.

"Try visualizing what you're trying to do. Like turning a key in the lock. It always helped me when I was learning to use my powers," Bracken had suggested and Seth had imagined. In the end of their training session he had hardly been able to unlock an old jewelry box with a flimsy lock, but it had still been progress. The effort had left him completely drained, but Bracken had assured him it would get easier over time.

Seth had kept practicing and it had indeed gotten easier. He had had no trouble opening the shackle around his wrist and he'd been pacing around his cell for what felt like hours now. He needed to find some way past the guards.

Bracken was smart. Seth knew this. He had gotten them out of plenty of rough spots during missions and Seth had no doubt that he could come up with some kind of rescue plan, but he didn't want his friend to get into trouble because of him. The risk of him getting captured along with Seth was too great and they still hadn't figured out a way to rescue Kendra. The odds where against them and if they lost, they would all be doomed.

What could Seth do? The upper level of the castle was probably swarming with guards, but what about the lower levels? From what Chaos had said it seemed like security wasn't as tight there, but how would that help him? Could there be another exit? A secret tunnel? Or just another dead end? It was an old castle after all and it had been inhabited by the unicorns and fairies before the demons. So could there be some way out? Something the demons didn't know about? Was it worth the risk? What could he possibly have to lose?

He changed his course walking to the door instead, hesitating for only a moment before grabbing the handle. The lock snapped open just as easily as the one on his shackle and Seth crept outside closing the cell door behind him.

* * *

"Ready to go? Bracken asked. Kendra nodded as a response. "Let's do it." "Okay, but let me go first." Kendra nodded again, glad that Bracken had offered to go before her. Bracken dug into the satchel that hung on his side, bringing out a perfectly ordinary stone. He whispered something unintelligible and it started glowing with a soft white light.

He started ascending the stairs stopping a few steps down and offering Kendra his hand to help her. She took it and when they were both inside, Bracken closed the latch shutting out what little light the stables provided. A spur of panic took over her, but she tried to assure herself that keeping the latch open wouldn't help once they went deeper into the tunnel. The distractor spell wouldn't fool anybody if the latch was open and that would mean they could be followed.

Bracken grabbed her hand again startling her. "Are you okay?" "Yes." "Look, you don't have to help me if you don't want to." "I want to. I promised you I would and I'm not about to go back on that promise. Besides I've already done this once before and right now I'm your best chance of not getting lost in these tunnels." She straightened her posture and started marching down the stairs, with Bracken right behind her.

"What do you mean, you've done this before?" Bracken asked. "This is how I got out of the castle on the day we met." "Oh." "Did you honestly think they'd just let me walk out through the front gate." "Well no, but I didn't expect you to venture into dark abandoned tunnels, all by yourself." "Why is that?" "Honestly it doesn't seem like something any sane person would do." "Maybe i'm just braver than you thought." "You're definitely different from what i thought." "And is that a good thing?" "Definitely."

Once they reached the end of the staircase, Bracken took the lead again lighting their way with his glowing stone.

"How are you so sure that we wont get caught?" Bracken asked changing the subject. "These tunnels are hundreds of years old, Kendra explained. They've been here since the unicorns and fairies still lived in this castle. No one knows that they exist so the entrances are never guarded. Not intentionally anyway. She reassured him. So we should be able to slip through unnoticed. No problem what so ever. Pretty clever if i do say so myself. Come on, just admit it. You're at least a little bit impressed." "Okay maybe just a little."

They had to stop several times to consult their map, but in the end it took them about five minutes to reach their desired destination. Another wooden latch waited for them at the end of the tunnel.

Bracken put a finger to his lips signaling for Kendra to stay silent. He nudged the door open only slightly flinching at the sound it made. Nothing happened and he dared to push it open completely. The latch was hidden in the end of a dark corridor and to their luck there wasn't a single guard in sight.

They jumped down and Bracken closed the latch behind them. It disappeared like it had never existed at all. Only when she looked hard enough, Kendra could still make out the delicate handle. "So what now?" Kendra asked. "Now we go find my friend."

They started walking through the dark passages lit only by sparsely placed torches, with small weak flames, leaving the halls unlit and making it hard for Kendra an Bracken to see ahead.

When they neared their first corner Bracken stopped mid step, making Kendra bump into him. Just as she was about to protest to him stopping so suddenly, Bracken grabbed her pushing her against the wall and covering her mouth with his hand, stopping whatever sound would have escaped her. He brought a finger to his lips, before releasing her and creeping closer to the corner. He placed the glowing stone into the satchel dimming its light completely. Kendras heart pounded as she stayed perfectly still, listening to the loud footsteps echoing through the dark corridor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Seth jogged through the dark empty corridors. He didn't bother to silence his steps. Chaos had flown ahead of him, promising to alert him if any guards were approaching. He hadn't come back yet, but Seth wasn't worried. No one could see or hear the little demon. Besides, ghosts couldn't really get hurt. Could they?

They had yet to come to a crossroads but the plan was for Chaos to wait for Seth there if they were to run into one. If they ran into a guard on the other hand, Seth could only hope Chaoses warning would give him enough time to hide. To fade into the shadows. Or maybe run. There wasn't anywhere for him to go though and hiding did sound like a more sensible option. There were plenty of shadowy spots to go around.

The hallways were poorly lit and Seth kept wishing he had his sisters ability to see in the dark. He kept almost tripping on his own feet and other various objects like loose rocks and abandoned cups. Nothing useful though. That would be too easy. Oh what he would have done for a weapon. Or anything that could at least be used as such.

Most of all Seth wished to feel the comforting hum of Vasilis the legendary blade of light and darkness. A sword he'd wielded a long time ago, that he'd had to give up in order to fulfill his agreement with the singing sisters. It had been a couple of years since he'd parted with the blade, yet strangely his thoughts still shifted to it ever so often.

Seth was deep in his thoughts as he turned a corner and just nearly managed to dodge a fist coming towards him. He lifted his arms up automatically trying to defend against another attack, when his legs were swiped from under him. He crashed to the ground and before he knew it, he was being lifted back up by a pair of strong arms and slammed against the wall behind him. His attacker held him firmly by his shirt collar as Seth groaned in pain.

What in the world just happened? This guy had appeared out of nowhere. Where was Chaos? He was supposed to warn him if he came across anyone. Seth looked up at his attacker, but he wasn't a guard. Navarog stared back at him with an unreadable expression. "We need to have a little chat."

* * *

The loud footsteps came closer echoing through the hall. Kendra didn't dare to move, in fear of making any kind of sound. Was it a guard? Who else could it be? Had he heard them? The footsteps where getting closer. There was only one of them, Kendra was sure. That meant they had a fighting chance.

Bracken pulled out a knife he'd kept well hidden under his cloak and as the footsteps neared the corner he crouched preparing himself for a fight.

Kendra kept her gaze fixed on the corner, so she didn't notice the arm that slowly curled around her waist until she was suddenly pulled back. Kendra screamed, cut off guard by her attacker. Bracken twirled around to look at her and as he did so, another figure emerged from behind the corner landing a blow to Brackens side and sending him tumbling to the ground.

Kendra fought against her attacker. How had he managed to sneak up behind her? There was nothing but a dead end in the direction they'd come from. She tried to hit the figure behind her, but he grabbed her wrist with astounding strength. She gasped in pain, sure her wrist would brake if the guard squeezed it any tighter.

"Let me go," she ordered trying to free her arm. "Apologies miss, but I cannot let you interfere." Surprised to hear a familiar voice, Kendra looked up to meet Damons gaze. "You! How did you find us?" "You were acting quite strangely, slipping into the night at this strange hour, so I took the liberty of following you in case you got yourself into trouble again. It looks like I was right to do so. Naturally I was instructed to inform his highness of any suspicious activity on your part."

"Don't you ever sleep?" Kendra asked, struggling to free herself. Damon lightened his grip slightly, but refused to release her. "Demons require very little sleep miss." "Good to know," She spat.

Kendra glanced back at Bracken who had gotten back up on his feet and was dodging another attack from Orogoro, who swung his sword with effortless accuracy. The blade swished through the air only nearly missing Bracken as he jumped back and out of reach. He then leaped forward slashing with his knife, almost landing a blow to Orogoros stomach, but was ultimately forced to retreat back again to avoid getting hit by the sword coming towards him. He was clearly at a disadvantage having only a knife to protect himself with, which became apparent as Orogoro slashed at him again, this time hitting his target and sending the knife flying from Brackens hand.

"It's true what everyone says about you. You really are quite the worthy adversary, Orogoro complimented. "Thanks I guess, Bracken smiled, still panting from the effort of the fight. You're not half bad yourself." "It's quite a shame I'll have to kill you though," Orogoro continued, pointing his sword at Bracken. "Go ahead and try," Bracken challenged in return.

* * *

Navarog released Seth without a word of warning making him fall to the ground before he could catch himself. "I get that you'd want to chat with me and all, but was beating me up really necessary Seth moaned. "That's how I know you're paying close enough attention. And if I'm being completely honest beating you up made me feel a little better," Navarog admitted. "Glad I could help with that." Seth said, rubbing the back of his neck. He sat up painfully, leaning against the wall.

"Where did you get this?" Navarog asked changing the subject. "What?" Seth looked up to find Navarog holding up a thick old volume. After further examination he realized it to be The how to guide to demonic rites and resurrections. "Oh that thing. You know, I just had it lying around."

"Seth don't test me. Your sisters life could depend on this." "Don't act like you actually care what happens to her." Seth sneered back. "Look I don't expect you to believe me, but just think about it. If I wanted to hurt her, she would be dead by now. I want her to stay alive so right now we are working towards the same goal." "Then why? Seth challenged. Why haven't you killed her? What do you want?" "We don't have time for this." "If you want my help you'll tell me exactly what you're up to. You don't want Kendra to get hurt? Prove it."

He muttered something unintelligible that Seth couldn't quite catch (though he was quite sure it contained at least a couple of swear words), before grabbing him by the shoulder and picking him up from the floor. He shoved Seth in the direction he'd first appeared from. "Fine I'll tell you, but we can't stay here." Navarog started marching down the hall and Seth ran to catch up with him.

"I assume you've read enough of the book to know just how exactly I'm still here, Navarog started. Seth nodded not wanting to interrupt him. So you know I was trapped in my spirit form for quite a long time before I was brought back. It gave me a lot of time to think and observe. I actually kept tabs on you and your sister. Though it seemed hopeless I wanted to know whether you'd actually manage to avoid the demonic apocalypse.

Naturally I was at the battle of shoreless isle as well. I saw how hard you fought. How hard she fought to keep her loved ones safe, that I actually started hoping for the demons to loose. Even though only months ago I would have done everything in my power to see the demon prison opened. I realized I didn't care about that anymore. The only thing that mattered to me was Kendra. I wanted you to succeed so she'd be safe. So that she'd stay alive. I guess that's when I realized I was in love with her."

"What?" Seth exclaimed a bit louder than he had intended. Navarog stated this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Like it was bound to happen sooner or later. "You see, he continued. Love works a little differently for dragons and humans. While humans can fall in love time and time again, for dragons it only happens once in a life time. I'd never felt like this about anyone before, so naturally it took me a while to realize what was happening and when I finally did. Well it was a bit too late."

"No kidding," Seth blurted. He was met with Navarogs icy gaze. "As you know the resurrection process is long and all the while I just couldn't stop thinking about her. So when I'd finally recovered my full strength I visited Fablehaven. I wanted to see her. To know how she was doing. I even toyed with the idea of telling her how I really felt, but I saw how happy she was, even if it was with unicorn boy of all people and I couldn't complicate her life any further than I already had. So I decided to just leave her be. To forget her completely and it worked. For a while at least, but then I found out what my mother was planning.

She wanted revenge against the fairy queen and most of all Kendra. She already had a plan in motion to bring Kendra here. Losing one of her most trusted allies would have been a hard blow for the fairy queen, but also an opportunity for my mother. You see, when the demons came to this dimension, all of their dark magic clashed together with the light magic left behind by the fairy realms former inhabitants. These two powers cancelled each other out making the demons lose their power and forcing them to take their human forms. This realm has been deprived of magical power ever since.

Kendras fairykind status makes her an ideal source of magical energy and my mother was planning to use that to her advantage. She wanted to use her to restore the demons lost power. Or at least that's what she told me. Kendra would never willingly have given up her power and my mother would have had her tortured or worse, so you understand why I couldn't let that happen." "So instead you kidnapped her yourself and tried to murder Bracken in the process," Seth continued his sentence.

"Oh please if I wanted him dead, I would have done it ages ago. Seth looked at him skeptically. Anyway, Navarog continued. I made a deal with my mother. She promised no harm would come to her, if I could convince or rather force Kendra to marry me. She would find another way to get her hands on Kendras power without hurting her and at the mean time Kendra would stay here. At the time, I thought she simply wanted me to marry her so that I could take my fathers place as the next demon king. Now that I think about it though, I'm sure it was more about distracting me from what she was really up to.

I agreed to her terms, thinking it would provide Kendra with protection not only from my mother but other demons as well. Getting her to agree to marry me was the only way to make sure my mother would never be able to harm her. She'd be alive and safe and when it would have been over she could have gone back home."

"Okay, but there's one thing that I really don't understand, Seth said, once Navarog was finished talking. What do you have against Bracken." "Nothing. Seth looked at him expectantly. What? Fine. We were friends when we were little and now we're not, He confessed. Happy?"

"What? Seths mouth hung open. "I know, it's weird to think that I'd actually want to be friends with that pathetic excuse for a unicorn." "No. That's not it. I mean who wouldn't want to be friends with Bracken? Everybody loves Bracken. Hell, that pathetic excuse for a unicorn is probably one of the best friends I've ever had, Seth admitted. What confuses me is why would he ever be friends with you?"

"He isn't that great." "Yeah. Yeah he is. Compared to you at least. Face it dude he is way out of your league, Seth regretted the words the moment they came out of his mouth. Navarog glared at Seth with a look that promised murder. Touchy subject? Seth asked. Noted."

"Okay, But what about Bracken and Kendras memories then?" Seth asked. Navarogs expression softened to its usual glower. "That was my mother's doing not mine. I never planned for that to happen.

My mother was clearly up to something shady, so naturally I needed to know what. That's when I found your book. It's so obvious, I can't believe I missed it. She's been lying to me all this time and I was actually stupid enough to believe her. She doesn't want Kendra for her powers, she wants to resurrect my father. You've read the book. You know how it works and why we can't let my mother go through with it." "Kendra would have to die," Seth realized in horror.

* * *

Kendra watched as Bracken dodged another attack, nearly losing his balance. As Orogoro brought his sword back once more, Bracken moved. Kendra could hardly keep up with what was happening. As Orogoro brought his sword forward, instead of jumping back, Bracken jumped to the side dodging his attack. He twirled, landing a precise strike to Orogoros face with his elbow. Orogoro stumbled backwards as another strike hit his stomach, making him double over. Finally, with another graceful movement Bracken kicked the sword from his hand. It flew against the wall and skidded further away and out of Orogoros reach.

Coughing Orogoro spat blood. "I told you we weren't done," Bracken said as he knelt next to him picking up his own fallen knife from the ground. "Not by a long shot," Orogoro snarled.

In a blink of an eye the tables turned once again as Brackens legs were swiped from under him. Orogoro was on top of him in seconds, pressing a new knife that he had (for all Kendra could tell) pulled out of thin air.

Bracken gasped as he was knocked over landing on his back with an umpf. "You are a worthy adversary for sure, but you still need to learn not to underestimate your opponent." "I'll keep that in mind," Bracken promised. "Don't bother, Orogoro huffed. You won't live long enough to need it." "No, stop it," Kendra screamed as the knife dug into Brackens skin.

Just as he drew blood Orogoro froze. Kendra stared in horror at the blade piercing his stomach. A dark figure had emerged from the shadows, jamming his blade into Orogoros flesh with all his might.

Shock spread to the demons features as he glanced down at the blade. He took in a raspy breath that sounded more like a croak as blood stained his lips.

It had happened so fast that none of them had time to react. The all watched in horror as the boy removed the blade pushing his victim aside in the process. Orogoro slumped to the ground next to Bracken, letting out another pained breath. The boy reached out his hand to help Bracken up and he took it standing up shakily.

"That was way too close for comfort, The boy sighed. Think I killed him?" He kicked Orogoro, but nothing happened. He lay motionless with his eyes closed. "No, he's just out cold," Bracken answered looking down at the lifeless body and the blood stain that was spreading across his shirt, unshaken by the fact that he'd almost lost his life. Or that's how he seemed on the outside anyway. "Well I guess that's good enough for now," The boy said.

The gleaming white blade that still rested in his hand had been stained red with Orogoros blood, but the second he'd yanked it out of the demons body, the red syrupy liquid started to evaporate. It disappeared quickly leaving the blade as pure as it had once been.

"Here, you'll probably want this back," The boy said sheathing the blade and removing the holster on his back. He offered the sword to Bracken who accepted it, staring at it in disbelief. "Where did you…" "Navarog gave it to me to give to you. He thought you might need it." Kendra could sense the pure magical energy emanating from the blade. This was no ordinary sword.

Her train of thought was interrupted as the boys gaze met hers. She took in his ragged appearance. The boy was a bit taller than her. His dirty messy hair was at that awkward length where it couldn't quite be considered short nor long and he wore strange clothes the likes Kendra hadn't seen before. A gray jacket and a pair of trousers that were badly torn at the knees. He looked too young to be a guard. Maybe even younger than her. 16 or 17 Kendra estimated. He had a dark aura around him, but it wasn't as malevolent as a demons.

Was this boy the one they'd come to rescue? He clearly knew Bracken, so who else could he be. Kendra didn't know what she'd been expecting, but a teenage boy was not it.

"Kendra, the boy whispered in disbelief. She could hear the relief in his voice. You're… You're okay." For a moment it looked like he was about to hug her, but he changed his mind at the last second. "How do you know who I am?" "I… um… It's a really long story," He finally managed. "Which we don't have time for, Bracken reminded them. We need to go." Kendra and the boy nodded in agreement.

"But what do we do about him?" The boy asked, motioning towards Orogoros lifeless body. And him" He then pointed at Damon who was still standing next to Kendra. "I have no interest in fighting you, Damon said. You would be wasting valuable time by doing so. His highness simply instructed me to keep miss Kendra out of harm's way. I have done just that. Bracken studied him, probably trying to figure out whether he was serious. You really should get going, Damon continued. It won't be long until they notice that you're gone."

Almost instantly after he'd said the words a loud clanging resonated through the dungeon. A warning bell. "What's that racket all about? The boy asked. Did somebody brake out of prison or something. Oh. That could be for anybody," The boy argued. Bracken and Kendra both looked at him skeptically. "Yeah we should probably go." "Come on." Bracken waved a hand in the direction of the hidden latch and they raced to the end of the corridor.

* * *

"My satchel! The boy exclaimed once they'd emerged from the tunnel. You brought it." He grabbed the bag for himself and started rummaging through its contents.

The warning bells clanging had faded away as they'd gotten deeper into the tunnel and once they'd emerged it was completely gone. All that could be heard were the horses silently shifting in their stalls.

Kendra met Brackens gaze, neither of them saying a word before she finally broke the silence: "You should really get going before anyone finds us here." "Come with us," Brackens expression was serious as his eyes met hers, and any doubt Kendra had about him joking faded away.

Kendra let her gaze fall, shaking her head slightly, before looking back up at him. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't even if I wanted to. My place is here. I can't just run off into the night with a total stranger. No matter how tempting it sounds."

"I'm sorry too, Bracken sighed. But if that truly is the case I suppose we'll simply have to kidnap you." "What?" Startled Kendra stepped back only to bump into the younger boy who grabbed her, holding a bottle with vile smelling liquid under her nose. She gasped trying to step back, but it was already too late. The last thing she could remember was someone catching her before she could fall to the ground.

**Hello everybody. I know I haven't updated my story in a long time. I've been really busy believe it or not and haven't had time to write. I'm really glad you guys are still reading my story though. I honestly didn't think I'd get this far with it, considering how it's my first fanfiction. Thank you for all the comments you've left me and I hope to update again soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

Seth focused on the flames in front of him. Closing his eyes he held out his hand towards the flames. He could feel the heat emanating from the fire but he focused deeper, isolating the flames core and imagining wrapping his hand around it, suffocating the flame and its warmth with it. When he finally opened his eyes, the flame was gone with only a small pillar of smoke as evidence of its existence.

"Cool trick," Bracken complimented, coming to sit next to Seth. "Thanks," He answered taking up a stick and poking the remnants of the fire. "The horses are ready and the suns coming up. We should really get going soon. I can't imagine it taking too long for them to figure out what happened. There's a good chance they've already sent someone after us." Seth nodded, looking over at Kendra who was still sound asleep.

The potion he had borrowed from Tanu had worked. Maybe a little too well. Kendra had been asleep for several hours now and Seth was beginning to wonder when she would wake up. Or if she would wake up at all.

The potions master had been teaching Kendra and Seth how to brew simple potions and how to find the plants and ingredients needed for them. Ultimately Kendra had been more interested in "the subtle art of potion making" as Tanu called it, while Seth had found it mostly boring. Borrowing the potion had been one of Seths less thought out plans, but at least it had payed off.

After leaving the castle, they had traveled through the night until stopping at a river bank deep in the forest. The two horses they had taken from the castle stables had been more than happy to rest for a while. The other was a chestnut stallion with a short black main referred to as Philip and the other a sturdy white mare called Peony.

It had still been dark when they'd stopped and though Seth had tried he hadn't gotten a wink off sleep. Bracken on the other hand had slept peacefully for maybe an hour as Seth stood watch, but the unicorn was clearly just as exhausted as he was.

Seth looked at his friend now, taking in his appearance. The wound on his neck had almost healed with only a light scar as a reminder of his fight with Orogoro. He looked back at Seth with his curious blue eyes. Nothing about his appearance seemed to betray any emotion, but Seth suspected that Bracken simply had a really good poker face. After all they were in big trouble. With no way to get back home it was just a matter of time before they'd be caught and most likely killed. The situation was bad enough for almost anyone to lose their cool.

"So any progress?" Bracken finally asked breaking the silence. Seth had told Bracken, what had happened with Orogoro the night before and how their only way home had shattered into a million tiny pieces. Bracken had taken the news quite well. Better than Seth had expected anyway and they had been trying to come up with another way home, but their options were limited and so far neither of them had come up with a new plan.

"I've been thinking about it and I believe our best bet is to travel to the fairyqueens shrine," Seth answered. Seth had hoped they wouldn't need this option. It was risky and considering whose idea it was, it wasn't exactly reliable either.

Seths meeting with Navarog had been lucky. Well Seth couldn't really put it down to luck. Not completely at least. It hadn't been luck that brought Navarog down to the dungeons at the same time as Seth. It had been Damon, The knight in charge of keeping an eye on Kendra, who had informed Navarog about the plan to rescue him.

In the end, running into him had been a lucky coincidence and to Seths advantage Navarog had had a lot of useful information to share. There was just one question that kept bugging Seth. If Damon hadn't told Orogoro where Bracken and Kendra would be, then how had he found them so easily?

"The fairyqueens shrine? But I thought they'd all been destroyed," Bracken said bringing Seth back to the present. "Most of them were, he admitted. But according to Navarog there is still one left. The first fairy queens shrine ever created. The original. Its shielded with powerful magic so it cannot be destroyed. It's what connects the demon realm to earth.

Bracken considered this for a moment. "Are you sure we can trust him? If what you told me about him is true, why would he suddenly want to help us?" "I can't be sure, but I think he was telling the truth, why else would he have helped us escape, not to mention returning your second horn."

He looked at the blade that rested against a rock near the fire. It gleamed majestically in the sun light. "Let's not forget that you're wanted criminals now who are stuck in a realm full of murderous demons, with no way to get back to your own world, leaving you with no other viable options," Chaos added, floating above Seths head. Seth ignored the little demon who then curled around his shoulders. "I guess you have a point, Bracken commented.

Seth wasn't sure they could trust the demon prince of dragons, but they didn't have much choice. They were out of options and out of time.

"So how does finding the shrine help us? If it really does still exist it is useless since it has no power source. It has most likely been drained of power like everything else in this realm. It would require an enormous amount of energy to get it working again,"Bracken reasoned. "Well luckily we have our very own magical power source."

Both boys turned to look at Kendra who still slept peacefully, her chest rising and falling in rhythm. They had made her a makeshift pillow out of Brackens worn out cloak in the hopes of making her at least a bit more comfortable.

Just then Kendra steered in her sleep. She opened her eyes carefully squinting at the sunlight. Dazed and confused she sat up slowly looking around. With a gasp the memory of what had happened hit her.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you," Bracken assured her. Kendra didn't answer, instead looking at him with hurt and confusion in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself as a gust of wind blew through the trees. Bracken bent down before her, picking up his cloak from the ground. Kendra flinched as he placed it around her shoulders. After a second she pulled the cloak tighter around herself. "Are you all right?" Bracken asked. "What do you think? she whispered. Bracken gave no answer. Why am I here?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Seth cut in. She looked up at him. "Try me, Kendra replied. Who are you?" "My name's Seth. Seth Sorenson. I'm your brother." "What?" "We used to live at a magical preserve called Fablehaven before you were kidnapped almost a week ago, by Navarog. I came here to rescue you and bring you back home."

"What are you talking about?" "I know this might sound crazy to you, but I swear I'm telling you the truth. The demon queen, she tampered with your memory, that's why you can't recognize me.

Kendra shook her head in disbelief. "You're insane. They would never hurt me. He would never…" Kendra trailed off. "I know you don't want to believe me, but trust me when i say, those people aren't your friends."

"And what about you?" Kendra asked directing the question at Bracken." Bracken disappeared on the same day as you did. On the same day you got engaged, Seth answered, the words out of his mouth before he could reconsider.

Kendra hardly noticed. she was still looking at Bracken, who met her gaze. "Do you believe him?" Bracken was silent for a long while before finally answering: "I'm not sure what i believe." Seth saw his gaze shift to Kendras necklace before quickly turning away. The ring Bracken had given her hung from the delicate chain around her neck. It had the same pearly sheen as Brackens sword.

After another moment of silence he stood up, retrieving the blade from where it still stood leaning against the rock. He picked it up from the ground sheathing it into its holster.

Kendra and Seth watched neither of them knowing what to say. As the silence stretched Seth felt more and more compelled to speak to say something, but Bracken beat him to it: "Now that she's awake, we need to get going. It's almost dawn," Bracken finally said breaking the silence.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Kendra protested. Not willingly at least," she added with a little less certainty, after realizing she might not actually have a choice. Brackens lips quirked into a roguish smile."Who said anything about willingly?" He knelt down besides her again and before Kendra could react he had already scooped her up in his arms. Kendra let out a surprised yelp, too shocked to fight back.

"Seth you coming?" He called. "coming," Seth answered quickly getting up. He raced to the remnants of their fire, picking up his satchel from the ground, before turning back towards Kendra and Bracken. Bracken lifted Kendra onto Philips back, before jumping up behind her and wrapping one arm around her waist. Kendra sat still, looking like she wasn't quite sure what else to do.

With his satchel flung over his shoulder, Seth mounted Peony stroking her neck gently. The horse snorted, but did not protest as Seth urged her to follow Philip deeper into the woods.


End file.
